Sueño de Sombras
by Anna.Readers
Summary: ¿Quien diría que dos marcas de nacimiento podrían levantar tantos prejuicios? Para la mala suerte de Isabella Swan, una chica atormentada por sus propios sueños, es quien tiene que soportarlo. Pero, ¿que pasaría si sus marcas y sus sueños están relacionados? ¿Que pasara cuando descubra que puede causar caos y destrucción en tan solo un segundo?
1. Sipnosis

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de esta historia no son mios, son de la querida señora Meyer. Todo aquel personaje que no reconoscan son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

— ¡Eres una tonta, Bella!

— Cállate— gruñí.

— ¿Enserio crees que me fijaria en ti? Tu si que tienes problemas.

— ¡Cállate!— grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Moví mis brazos con dureza. Y, en un parpadear de ojos, miles de millones de libros salieron volando en diversas direcciones. Me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos pero Edward no lo tuvo que hacer, ninguno de los libros lo tocaron y su bellos ojos azules se hicieron mas claros y brillantes. Cuando eso termino me quite lo brazos de la cabeza y mire el lugar. Las paginas de los libros caían libremente por el aire. Se había destrozado.

El chico me miro perplejo. Miro el caos que era capas de provocar. Yo seguía tratando de formular lo que había pasado, una adolescente no puede hacer eso. Mis marcas empezaron a punzar provocando un inmenso dolor, las gotas de sudor bajaban de mi frente hacia mis mejillas. Mis ojos ardían. Edward sonrió y chasqueo los dedos. Todo lo que antes había destrozado volvió a su lugar. Como si jamas hubiera sucedido.

Ahogue un grito. ¿Como lo hizo? Edward volvió a chasquear y el brazo que tenia su marca de nacimiento se incendio. Esta vez si grite, quise correr pero Edward movió su mano y hizo que todas las puertas se cerraran. Jalee con todas mis fuerza pero no podía abrirlas. Me di la vuelta y el estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi, con la capucha de su suéter puesta no parecía el Edward que yo conocía.

— Entonces si eres— murmuro viéndome a los ojos.

— ¿Que eres?— le pregunte al chico que minutos atrás estaba en llamas, el solo sonrió— ¿Que eres?

— Mas bien, ¿que somos?— corrigió, miro mi cara de horror y esbozo una sonrisa, al parecer le divertia— Somos un clan que lleva miles y miles de años en la tierra, tu has oído sobre ello siempre, ¿o no, Bella? Te lo dicen mucho en la escuela...

— ¿Que eres?— gruñí interrumpiéndolo, sus juegos me tenían harta— ¡Dilo!

— Soy un brujo, Bella— dijo tranquilo mientras sonreía levemente, como si recordara algo— Somos brujos, o conjuradores para otros términos.

Entonces todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas se acomodaron a la perfección. Todas las burlas eran ciertas. Era un monstruo, una bruja. Eso lo explicaba todo. Lo que ocurrió con el espejo, mis marcas de nacimiento, las cosas que se movían, todo lo que me había sucedido.

Una bruja. Una marginada. Una rara. Yo era todo aquello. Todo lo que no quería. Mis demonios me habían ganado, me habían consumido hasta transformarme en lo que ahora soy, una conjuradora. Y al parecer una muy poderosa y extraña.

* * *

**Bien, este es el prologo de mi nueva historia que base en un sueño y en algo que me paso (larga historia), ojala les guste y espero sus _RR. _Gracias por leer.**

**Anna**


	2. El sueño y el cementerio

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de esta historia no son mios, son de la querida señora Meyer. Todo aquel personaje que no reconoscan son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Me levanto aceleradamente, mi frente esta sudada. Ahogo el grito que anhela con todas sus fuerzas salir de mi boca y alertar a todos que un mal se acerca. Solo cuando me doy cuenta de que no es la estancia de mis sueños logro acompasar mi respiración. Por mis mejillas bajan las lagrimas por el miedo, me las limpio. Toco el suelo con mis pies y camino en dirección de la ventana del cuarto, al llegar la abro y saco una de mis manos, el aire helado me hace devolverla instantáneamente.

El invierno hace sus primeras advertencias de su aproximación. Resoplo y volteo a mi derecha. Tic, tac, tic. tac. Se escucha el reloj de péndulo que yace en la pared. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Si mas no recuerdo sobre él es que cuando llegue a parar aquí ya estaba y, cuando despertaba gritando y llorando por una de mis pesadillas, el me consolaba con su incesante pero tranquilizante compás.

Camine en dirección a mi cajón y saque una blusa de manga larga, un suéter y una chamarra, encendí la tenue luz de mi lámpara y me puse todo. Camine hacia el espejo y me mire fijamente en el, perecía mas gorda de lo que realmente soy. Aunque no me gustaba como me veía, era preferible a morirme de hipotermia cando saliera. Rebusque en mi cajón mi diario, cuando lo encontré, saque una pluma apague la luz y salí del cuarto.

Baje de puntillas por la escalera y saque la llave del escondite (no tan misterioso), abrí la puerta y salí al patio. Para mi suerte, hacia pocos meses un animal hizo un agujero en el cual yo pasaba perfectamente. Era lo ideal para mis caminatas matutinas. Mire el agujero de reojo, con todo esto puesto no podría pasar. Había una fácil solución pero no era una de mis favoritas. Lo pensé por un segundo pero al final lo hice. Me saque la chamarra y el suéter quedando únicamente con mi blusa de manga larga. Avente ambas prendas por el agujero y pase.

No fue una de mis mejores ideas, con diez segundos sin ellos, mis dedos estaban congelados. Me los puse de manera desesperada y frote mis manos con el fin de recuperar calor. Seguí caminando por la acera de las oscuras calles de Tiverton. El lugar menos atractivo de toda Europa. Todo estaba tan apagado y sombrio que los turistas ni siquiera se atrevían a respirar nuestro aire.

Pasando por la iglesia, oí el "tic, tac" del enorme reloj que tenia. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac. Seguí adelante y, después de unas cuadras, al frente mío se encontraba el cementerio. Metí en el bolsillo de mi sudadera el diario y el bolígrafo, tome aire y trepe la reja, al llegar a la sima, se podía apreciar todo, entrecerré los ojos para buscar nuevamente la lapida que buscaba, aunque sabía que no era necesario ya que sabia donde estaba, baje y empecé a caminar hacia el norte del cementerio, el lugar más sombrío, oscuro y tenebroso de todo Tiverton, aunque a mi recorrerlo no me daba miedo.

A algunos les daría terror entrar un cementerio a las tres y media de la mañana. A mí antes no me fascinaba la idea pero desde la muerte de mis padres detestaba escribir sola y bueno que mejor compañía que las de mis padres.

Al fondo, se encontraba las lapidas que buscaba, llegue a ellas y las observe como cada noche. Volví a mirar el grabado que tenían; _"Amorosos padre y madre"_, eso era poco comparado con lo que ellos eran para mí.

— Hola— salude—, los vine a molestar nuevamente. Ya deben estar hartos de mí.

Acaricie el verde pasto que creció de lo que antes era tierra únicamente e inhale profundamente. Saque mi diario y escribí en él:

_ "Nuevamente, la vi, no sé qué es lo que quiere, si es que algo busca, volví a levantarme a las tres de la mañana, nada cambio, sigo viendo la mismo casa , los relojes extremadamente caros , y la misma chica, me volví levantar después de que el reloj marco justo las tres y oí los irritables "tic, tac" que hacía, justo en el mismo lugar, no sé si sea mi conciencia la que me quiera hacer una mala jugada, o sea verdadero, estoy empezando a creer que lo que leí sobre que la gente sueña en blanco y negro es mentira, este sueño es a todo color, tan real. _

_ Al menos he dejado de gritar, ese es un avance para mi, aun recuerdo cuando todas gritaban a coro conmigo creyendo que alguien estaba en el cuarto, con eso frenado tengo más probabilidades de que no me lleven con el loquero, aun no sé porque sigo viéndola, ¿que no se supone que no tienes el mismo sueño más de dos veces?, al menos eso he oído, estoy pensando a considerar que si quiero saber por qué me pasa, debo hacerlo pronto, iré a ver a la "vidente" de aquí, no creo que funcione, pero prefiero arriesgarme a volverme loca por ello, nadie quiere a las locas ni a las raras, soy ejemplo vivo de ello."_

Recorro minuciosamente las hojas de mi diario, no todas contienen lo mismo que esto, llegue a la primera hoja de mi diario, era del trece de septiembre del dos mil seis. Era un día antes de que mis padres murieran, y era un día después de mi cumpleaños, odie ese día con toda me alma. Era el día en el cual mis padres habían tenido una gran discusión, no recuerdo con franqueza porque era la discusión. Tac, tic, tac, tic, el tiempo recorría, pero ahora en sentido contrario, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

_ …_Buscaba en el despacho de mi papa algo para poder leer, ya que mi papa no me dejaba ver la televisión, o la "caja estúpida", como él le decía, y había terminado de leer el libro que había recibido en mi cumpleaños, de pronto encontré un pequeño libro con la inscripción "VIVE Y DEJA MORIR; 007 JAMES BOND", según mi papa, era el mejor agente que podía existir, salí corriendo del despacho y me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres para mostrarlo y pedirle a mi padre si me lo podía prestar, cuando llegue a la habitación oí unos gritos provenientes de adentro:

—… ¡Todo es tu culpa!, has condenado a nuestra hija.

— ¡Ya te dije que no tengo la culpa, es lo mejor, así no lo encontrara!—Protesto mi madre, creo que es por lo del reloj que tome la ultima vez, algo hermoso, tenia miles de dibujos y jeroglíficos, miles de luces salieron de él y una, no sé como describirlo, pero se metió en mi, fue entonces cuando mi mama y mi papa entraron a mi cuarto y me lo quitaron. —, ¡Prometimos esconderlos de ella, se lo prometimos a la niña silenciosa, no buscara ese reloj ahí, es la única esperanza!

—Lo sé pero… ¡Agh!— gruño mi padre, seguido de ello se escucho un horrible sonido, como cuando algo se rompe, había golpeado un cristal.

Me senté en el piso y lleve mis rodillas a mi cara esperando a que la pelea entre ellos terminara y todo esto acabara…

Sigo escuchando el incesante ruido de _"tic, tac"_ del reloj, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, hasta que meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi sudadera, es cuando me doy cuando de que hay un reloj de bolsillo en ella, olvide por completo que lo traía, lo tome por la pequeña cadena que tenia y lo mire, indicaba que eran las cuatro exactamente. Este reloj fue herencia de mi padre, nada parecido al reloj de mi mama, este no se le comparaba a él, era un simple reloj.

Mis parpados empezaban a cansarse, luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos, si los cerraba, era más probable que la volviera a ver a esa niña, y era algo que no quería. Mire a mi alrededor, pero no lo necesitaba, aquí todos son tan supersticiosos como para entrar a un cementerio a las cuatro de la mañana, ni siquiera el velador venia, el también tenía miedo de este lugar.

Me levante y camine nuevamente al sur para salir del lugar. Antes de ello, un cuervo se poso en la primera lapida del cementerio causándome una sensación de terror, trate de ahuyentarlo, pero este salió volando a mi dirección, me agache y este voló sobre mi y se perdió entre las sombras. Volví a trepar la reja y baje, ahora de manera acelerada, camine de regreso hacia el orfanato tomando una ruta diferente, una que daba hacia la antigua casa de mis padres.

La volví a mirar después de tres meses, también se había convertido en sombras, las cercas que antes tenían un brillante color blanco, ahora eran de un color amarillento y desgastado, y la casa antes color beige se había despintando dejando pequeñas aberturas y la maleza había empezado a escalar por todos lados, y al fondo estaba mi vieja bicicleta ahora oxidada por estar en la intemperie , abrí la puerta y entre caminando por el sendero de lo que antes era una cerámica pulida y extremadamente brillante, llegue a la puerta y vi el timbre que de seguramente ya no funcionaba, saque la llave de mi cuello y abrí la puerta.

El candelabro, las pinturas, los muebles, la chimenea, todo estaba ahí, lo que alguna vez fue mi infancia, nunca puedo entrar, si lo hago, los recuerdos me empiezan a destrozar lentamente, lo intente una vez y no acabo bien, aparte de que siempre que entro me duelen mis marcas de nacimiento, las más raras que existen.

La primera está en mi brazo derecho, en mi muñeca para ser precisos, forma un tipo reloj, solo conformado por un circulo irregular y las manecillas de este, curiosamente, mi reloj personal marca siempre las tres, y mi segunda marca está en mi muñeca izquierda, pero este es un reloj de arena, dos triángulos irregulares conectados por la cúspide de ambos y una línea intermedia en el triangulo de arriba, preguntaría a mis padres por esas marcas tan perfectamente hechas, claro, si no estuvieran muertos.,

Doy un paso hacia atrás y cierro la puerta, y vuelvo a tomar mi curso hasta el orfanato, vuelvo a sacar el reloj de la sudadera, marca las cuatro quince, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

Algunas casas tenían luces encendidas, tal vez eran de personas que trabajaban temprano o algo así, había varios vecinos curiosos que se asomaban por la ventana, como cada mañana, todos me conocían aquí como la _"rara"_ o la pobre huérfana, o _"bruja"_. Por algún extraño motivo, llamado Jessica, o Jess, como prefería que le llamaran, todos se enteraron de mis sueños, y empezaban a sospechar por mis marcas tan perfectas y mis visitas al cementerio, llegaban a pensar que mis visitas eran rituales o para invocar al Diablo.

Eso logro que todos los días en mi casillero estuviera escrito la palabra _"bruja", _ya incluso en mi casillero tenía limpiador y trapo para quitarlo.

Seguí caminando, volví a sacar el reloj, el cual marcaba las cuatro cuarenta y tres, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac. Volví a retomar mi curso hasta que después de diez minutos llague a mi abertura secreta, volví a repetir mi acción de la mañana, me quite las prendas, las aventé y me deslice. Camine a la salida de emergencia y entre, verifique que no hubiera nadie despierto y entre dejando la llave en su lugar, subí las escaleras de puntillas y volví a acostarme para fingir dormir.

— _¡Psst, psst!_ — voltee para ver quien hablaba, era Carlie. —, ¿en donde estuviste?

— En el cementerio— respondí.

— ¿De nuevo?

— Si.

— ¿Cuánto hace que tienes ese sueño?— pregunto mientras se levantaba y venia hacia mi cama.

— Más de dos semanas— dije mientras encendía la lámpara de la mesita.

— ¿Sigues viendo lo mismo?— asentí.

— Tengo miedo— respondí con voz quebradiza, no era lo mismo decirlo que escribirlo —, empiezo a creer que no es un simple sueño.

— No puedes tenerle miedo a algo que no existe— respondió. —, es solo un sueño, te prometo que se desvanecerá con el tiempo.

Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su brazo derecho, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor al subir su mano por arriba del codo.

— ¿Aun te duele?— cuestione tomando su brazo y levantando lenta y cuidadosamente la sudadera.

— Si— dijo haciendo muecas de dolor —, con cuidado, ¡duele, duele!

— Solo quiero ver, espera— al terminar de subir la manga, vi los moretes que tenia, ahora mejores que como estaban cuando llego —, han mejorado.

— ¿Bromeas?, aun me duele— dijo viéndose el brazo —, ojala y mi padre se pudra en la cárcel.

— Lo hará— le asegure —, tuviste suerte.

— Demasiada— concluyo.

Ella había llegado hacia apenas tres meses, la habían rescatado antes de que su padre le clavara una navaja en el pecho, el se volvió loco después de que su mama murió al darla a luz, la odiaba con toda su alma y la maltrataba. Ahora lo que hacía tres meses era un pequeño esqueleto con marcas moradas, al cual nadie se le quería acercar salvo yo, ahora era una bella niña, aunque aun tenía los moretes menos notorios y la cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, hecho por la navaja.

— ¿Dormirás? — pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

— No lo sé— Carlie me miro detenidamente durante un segundo, miro detrás mío haciendo que yo también mirara asustada, se levanto y se desvaneció en las sombras—, Carlie, ¿a dónde vas? — pregunte pero ella se dirigía a mi arrastrando su sabana y cargando una almohada.

— Dormiré contigo. — concluyo.

Se recostó en mi pecho la abrace y plante un pequeño beso en su pelo suspire y apague la luz. Y de esta manera ambas nos dormimos en la misma cama en la cual apenas podíamos quedar acostadas, ella con sus moretes, y yo con mis sombras.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1. Gracias a las que siguen la historia, ¿quien noto mi adicción por los relojes?, las leo pronto.**_

_**Anna**_


	3. Marcas perfectas

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer. Todo aquel personaje que no reconoscan es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Estire los brazos con la esperanza de obtener el calor de Carlie, pero esta no se encontraba en la cama, me levante para buscarla pero no era necesario, Carlie yacía al frente mío, parada y vestida para la escuela, yo siempre la llevaba, ella era cinco años menor que yo, lo que era una desgracia, era la única con la que podía estar, no era muy sociable que digamos. Me levante y le pedí a Carlie que me esperara para irnos a la escuela.

Tome de mi cajón lo que usaría, por lo que comprobé ayer, faltaba poco para invierno, así que tome un pantalón, camisa de manga larga y mis viejos y desgastados _converse_y entre a bañarme, aun era temprano, era costumbre de Carlie levantarse temprano, sabía que si no lo hacía, ambas llegaríamos tarde, y más por la distancia de ambas escuelas. Termine de bañarme me pare frente al espejo, mire detenidamente el reflejo de mi rostro y mis grises y penetrantes ojos, empecé a notar que mis ojos no eran tan grises como antes, empezaban a tornarse… ¿violeta?, debía estar alucinando, volví a mirar mi cara, tenia mas ojeras y mi cara era más pálida, estaba peor, debía dormir, pero no podía. Cepille mi pelo y dientes, tome mi bolsa y, de mi sudadera, saque el reloj y lo metí en mi bolsa y baje por Carlie.

— ¿No comerás? — indago Carlie. Con el fin de complacerla, tome una manzana y le di una buena mordida, después la levante indicándole que sería mi desayuno. — Bien, pero quedaras como esqueleto.

La tome por el hombro sonriendo y salimos de la casa hogar, saque el reloj de mi bolsa para ver la hora, eran las siete.

— A penas son las siete, Carlie.

— Pero tú siempre llegas tarde. — me recordó.

— Pero yo puedo tomar el autobús.

— Pero no lo haces.

— _Touche._ — ella solo negó para sí misma mientras reía. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes que es _touche_? — pregunto.

— Te seré sincera, Carlie— dije—, no tengo la más mínima idea del significado de la palabra _touche._

Ella volvió a negar para sí misma y levanto sus dos brazos, como si hablara con Dios o algo así, y volvió a reír. Yo solo la tome por el hombro y seguimos caminando. Es la única niña capaz de hacerme sonreír con sus tonterías. Al llegar a la entrada me incline y la faje bien.

— ¿Cuando aprenderás a meter esa colita de pato?

— Cuando tú llegues temprano a la escuela — remato.

— Oye, le diste directo a mi ego — ella formo una pequeña pistola con su mano y fingió disparar a mi corazón, yo solo reí y la abrace fuerte — Vengo por ti a la una, patito.

— Sigue pelirroja.

— Sigue castaña — conteste, espere a que Carlie entrara y seguí el camino a la secundaria.

Y como me dijo Carlie, tome un autobús, al subir a él, todos se callaron, pague y mientras caminaba a uno de los asientos, la gente se apartaba con tal de no tocar algo como yo. Me senté y empecé a ver por la ventana, escuchaba sus murmuros, todos estaban relacionados con la palabra bruja, o demonio, como esperaba, cuando me pare para bajarme del autobús, todos me abrieron el paso y se callaron. Baje y camine al instituto, ahora más temprano de lo habitual.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, observaba a las estudiantes que, a pesar de que pronto seria invierno, vestían minifaldas y _shorts_, debería ser ilegal la forma en la que visten.

Como en el autobús, me abrían el paso para que pasara, claro, no era fácil ser una marginada. Seguí mi camino ignorando los comentarios de mal gusto y llegue a mi casillero, nuevamente la palabra "bruja" se encontraba rayada con marcador y podía escuchar las risas de Jessica, puse la combinación de mi casillero y saque el limpiador y el pequeño pedazo de tela que utilizaba para limpiar. Puse adentro mi mochila y saque los libros de la primera materia, física.

Camine hacia el salón con ella, pisándome los talones.

— Hola, brujita. — empezó— ¿Qué te pasa, bruja?, ¿No puedes desacerté de los sueños de la niñita?, pobrecita.

Acelere mi paso escapando de sus burlas y adentrándome en el salón, me senté en mi butaca y lleve mis mano a mi cara, no recuerdo haberle hecho algún mal par que me trate así. Todo fue por culpa de su madre. Claro, al ser la presidenta de _consejo de Tiverton_ cree que todo lo diferente es cosa del demonio y mira que ya le di varios motivos para que crea que soy una bruja. No sé qué es lo que tiene contra mí. Empecé a respirar profundo y contar para relajarme.

— Llegaste más temprano de lo habitual, Marie— doy un brinco en mi asiento y levanto la vista para mirar quien era mi acompañante, era el profesor de física— ¿Algún secreto que gustes contarme?

— No, solo, solo he tenido una mala noche — mentí.

— Puedes decirme lo que sea, Marie. Ellas no te molestaran por ello.

— No es nada, enserio. Solo, solo que… debo estudiar— dije abriendo mi libro y fingiendo que leía. El profesor pareció convencerse, pues cuando levante la vista él se encontraba en su escritorio.

Abrí mi libreta y, en la parte de atrás, empecé a dibujar a la niña de mis sueños, si no exageraba con su extravagante vestido, su pelo lo compensaba, pero jamás dibujaba la cara, no era exactamente porque no quisiera, si no, porque jamás le he visto la cara, pero a pesar de no tenerla, se veía hermosa, o eso pensaba yo.

Si había algo en lo que yo era buena, era dibujando, solía dibujarle a Carlie lo que ella quisiera en el brazo, como si fuera un tatuaje, pero la encargada del orfanato no le gustaba eso y me prohibió volver a hacer eso. Desde entonces yo le enseño a dibujar, aunque ya hemos tirado muchas hojas de una libreta de dibujo y a miles de familias de palillos en ellas.

Tan sumergida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que el salón estaba lleno ya y que faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciara la clase. Deje nuevamente el dibujo de la niña de mis sueños y espere el timbre.

Tic tac, tic tac. Se escuchaba retumbar en el salon. Era una mescla relajante y estresante, como mi droga, mi cocaina. Adoraba que me marcase mi tiempo, que me indicara lo que debia— y queria— hacer. Era algo así como na parte de mi, parte de mi mente sádica. Marginada y sádica, palabras que me describían de una manera inimaginable. Aunque no lo pareciera, lo era. Pero solo mi mente, no era una asesina.

Otra cosa que adoraba de él era que nadie le decía que hacer, el podría decir; _"Tu morirás hoy porque se me antoja y no puedes hacer nada"._ Nunca había oído a alguien decirle al reloj que lo controlaría, nadie era capaz de controlar el tiempo, y mucho menos yo.

Se escucha otro sonido, y no eran las manecillas del reloj, era el timbre de entrada. Como de costumbre, Jessica y sus sabuesos llegaron tarde. Después de suplicar su entrada, caminaron de la manera más estúpida pero coqueta que he visto, contoneaban sus caderas de un lado al otro, robando miles de suspiros de los chicos y murmuros envenenados de las chicas, aunque sus ojos de color verde y azul no perdían el tiempo, observaban detenidamente a las personas que les interesaban y hacían muecas a las que realmente no valían la pena para ellas, incluyéndome.

Baje la mirada y observe mis estúpidas caderas de hombre, nada comparadas con las de ellas y mis pequeños ojos color gris eran opacados por sus brillantes y grandes ojos verdes. Si, en definitiva, el único atributo que tenía eran mis dibujos.

Como parte de la rutina _"molestemos a la brujita"_, ellas suelen sentarse atrás mío y distraerme durante toda la clase, no le prestaba mucha atención a sus insultos, pero era demasiado molesto.

Era miércoles, día de las notas con amenazas de muerte. Aunque parezca extraño, ellas tienen un cronograma marcado y lo siguen al pie de la letra. Lo memorice y evito los lugares a los que ellas van, eh tenido que comer en el baño con tal de evitarlas. Como esperaba, las primeras notas empezaron a aterrizar en mi pupitre, aunque sabía su contenido, abrí la primera y la leí.

_"Lárgate, brujita. Aquí nadie te quiere."_

Decía la primera. Las siguientes no las abrí, sabría que si lo ignoraba estaría mejor. No se rindieron, me mandaron alrededor de treinta cartas, ninguna abrí.

— Señorita Swan, señorita Stanley — reclamo el profesor, supongo que miro todas las cartas que había en mi pupitre y en el suelo. Ambas no levantamos—. ¿Me pueden explicar todo esto?

— Profesor, le juro que no fui yo— se excuso Jessica— Cierto, Bella— yo únicamente agache la cabeza.

— Bueno, quisiera leer una nota— dijo—. Quiero saber que es tan importante como para no decírselo luego — explico levantando el brazo, esperando a que le entregara una de las notas.

Sabiendo las consecuencias de mi acto, tome una de las notas y se la entregue. Jessica me lanzaba miradas envenenadas y yo volví a agachar la cabeza. El profesor abrió la arrugada nota y la leyó, levanto la vista hasta Jessica y la miro fijamente, ella empezó a temblar sabiendo las consecuencias.

— Señorita Diamond, a la oficina de la directora.

Nora me observo fijamente y camino hacia la puerta, seguida del profesor, el cual dejo trabajo. Los murmuros empezaban a convertirse en voces y yo tome todas las notas y la puse en la papelera, después arranque mi dibujo e igualmente lo puse en la papelera. Nunca conservaba mis dibujos, solo los hacía y los tiraba. Guardaba únicamente los que Carlie me pedía que conservara. El sequito de Jessica me lanzaban miradas envenenadas, caminaron hasta la papelera y sacaron el dibujo. Una carcajada sonora salió de sus bocas.

— ¡La nerd de Bella, sigue viendo fantasmas! — dijo levantando mi dibujo. Sin embargo fueron pocos los que rieron, y no fue porque no les diera risa, sino porque una cara nueva entro al salón.

Alto, delgado, musculoso pero relajado, no le preste atención a eso, me quede sumergida en sus profundos ojos azules, penetrantes y bellos. Opacaban a todos los ojos de este cuarto. El chico de ojos azules sonrió al ver como acaparaba la atención y camino hacia mi dirección, me observo, senti mis mejillas arder y baje la mirada a mi libro.

— ¿Está ocupado?— pregunto apuntando la silla que se encuentra vacante a mi lado, solo negué con mi cabeza sin apartar mi vista de mi libro —. Me llamo Edward Cullen— dijo estirando el brazo, estreche mi mano con la suya.

— Isabella Swan.

— Mucho gusto— dijo—, bonitos tatuajes.

— No son tatuajes— corregí—, son marcas de nacimiento.

— ¿Tan perfectas? — asentí.

— No pierdas tu tiempo con una nerd— dijo Lauren, perro faldero de Jessica, aun tenía en la mano mi dibujo—, tan solo mira sus horribles marcas. ¿Quién las tiene tan perfectas? Eso es cosa de brujas y demonios— dice poniendo cara de asco.

— ¿Dices marcas como esta?— dijo, subió la manga derecha de su suéter dejando al descubierto una pequeña marca en forma de flama. La observe detenidamente, eran tan perfecta como las mías—. Cierren la boca— nos dijo a ambas—, hay moscas— sonríe mostrando sus lustrosos y blancos dientes— ¿Tu lo hiciste?— dijo quitándole el dibujo a Lauren, asentí—. Eres buena dibujando.

— Gracias.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac. ¡Ring!. Se escucho la campana, tome el dibujo de las manos de Edward y lo tire de nuevo en el cesto, camine de nuevo por el pasillo hasta mi casillero y metí mis libros, saque las cosas para la segunda materia, artes, clase en la que destacaba. Camine hacia el aula con los libros pegados a mi pecho y con mi vista en mis pies.

Durante las últimas dos clases no preste mucha atención, pensaba en la marca del chico de ojos azules. Eran tan perfecta su marca, como si la hubiese dibujado. _¿Dirás marcas como esta?_ Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac. ¡Ring!. El timbre para el almuerzo. Salí disparada hacia la cafetería para comprar lo que comería e irme al baño, según su rutina, hoy comían con el equipo de _football,_por lo cual me debía apartar de la cafetería a toda costa.

* * *

**Gracias a aquellas que le están dando una oportunidad a esta historia, no desesperen si aun no ven acción, les aseguro que con el paso de los capítulos Bella las sorprenderá (noten que las torturo), nuevamente gracias y las leo pronto.**_  
_

_**Anna**_


	4. Cosas extrañas se repiten

**DISCLAIMER:**

** Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer. Todo aquel personaje que no reconozcan es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Le di otro buen mordisco a mi sándwich, quitando en cuenta de que estaba comiendo en una de las casetas del baño, me sentía bien comiendo aquí. Era preferible esto a tener pedazos de pan y lechuga en mi cabello. No tenía prisa en acabarme todo de un solo mordisco, sin embargo estar en la caseta me causaba nauseas. Tire las envolturas en el cesto que estaba de mi lado y salí sacudiéndome los pedazos de migaja que había en mi pantalón.

— Pero mira quien no quiso almorzar con nosotras— dijo una voz que me asusto. Jessica—, te extrañe en el receso. ¿Sabes?, me suspendieron tres días— dijo avanzando hacia mi quedándose a corta distancia—. Pero tranquila, haré que valga la pena esos tres días de ausencia.

Me tomo por el cuello y me golpeo en el cachete haciéndome caer, mi cráneo se golpeo contra el duro azulejo, trate de levantarte pero esta me lo impidió pateando mi vientre. Y me golpeo. Y me golpeo.

— Esto le pasa a las brujas como tu— dijo volviendo a patearme—. Deberíamos decirle lo mismo a tu amiguita, la elfo con cicatrices, ni siquiera su padre la quiere. Deberíamos demostrarle quien manda aquí y que le sucede a las brujas en este pueblo.

Explote. Sentía ganas inmensas de terminar con sus perfectas facciones. Si quería entrar a la guerra tendría que enfrentar la batalla. Como me pude me levante. Mis manos temblaban de la ira. Limpie la sangre de mi boca. Quede de frente a ellas, el terror se veía en su cara.

— Me harte— escupí levantándome del suelo que ahora estaba machado con mi sangre —, no soy tu juguete. ¡Y mucho menos una bruja o nerd o rara, estúpidas! Con Carlie no te metas porque no tiene nada que ver, ¿entendieron? No me molesten o sufrirán las consecuencias.

Sentía tanta furia dentro de mí. Sentía mi sangre hervir. Quería que algo malo les pasara. Acabar con ellas. Movi mis manos con dureza esperando que algo les pasara.

Entonces todo pasó. Se escucho el crujido del cristal al romperse y, segundos después, este salió disparado en dirección hacia ellas dejando pequeños pedazos de cristal en su cara, mientras que a mi tan solo unos cuantos pedazos en mis brazos. Empezaron a gritar descontroladamente. Violetas, violetas, violetas.Gritaban sin parar. Salí corriendo del baño queriendo ir a la enfermería pero alguien detuvo mi paso, el chico me atrapo en sus brazos. Era Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— El espejo… estallo… debo… enfermería.

El se quedo mirando mis ojos y me soltó, salí corriendo hacia la enfermería, para cuando traía a la enfermera, ya había varios curiosos sosteniendo a las chicas que con trabajo se podían mantener de pie. Violetas, violetas, violetas. Repetían sin cesar. Empecé a sentir punzadas en mis brazos, no recordaba que tenía cristales en ellos. Me quite cristal por cristal, pero no me salía sangre, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Trate de acercarme a ellas pero estas gritaban aun mas. Violetas, violetas, violetas.

Se estaba repitiendo todo. Cosas raras habían empezado a pasarme mucho antes de tener los sueños. Si me enojaba demasiado, cosas se caían o movían de su lugar y, una vez al molestarme con Carlie, amaneció con una marca en el brazo y ni siquiera la había tocado. ¡No, no, no, no! No podía volver a pasar. No ahora. Este fue el motivo principal por el cual me gane el apodo de bruja. No, no, no.

* * *

A ultima hora, la directora nos mando a llamar a todas por separado, por lo que escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, todas daban el mismo testimonio. Ella hizo explotar el espejo, yo la vi, sus ojos se volvieron violetas, se lo juro, expúlsela. Yo solo esperaba en el banco que se encontraba afuera, miraba atentamente mis marcas, si más no recordaba las tenia más imperfectas, mi dos relojes estaban mucho más perfectos, los triángulos de mi reloj de arena eran más rectos y mi reloj derecho tenía el círculo más delineado y redondeado. Dolían. Estaban punzándome de una manera inimaginable.

— ¿Aun no te interrogan?

— Largo— le gruñí a mi acompañante—.

— No— dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — dijo, me volteo para ver quien es.

Es salto y musculoso, su piel morena daba a entender que no era de aquí, sin embargo, lo había visto varias veces, formaba parte del equipo de _football._

— ¿Por qué me hablas? — le cuestiono.

— ¿Por qué no he de hablarte?

— Nadie lo hace, les doy miedo.

— Pues a mi no me das miedo, creo que eres linda—me dice, siento mis mejillas arder—. No creo que seas una bruja, las brujas son feas.

— Gracias, pero eso no hara cambiar la opinión de los demás.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — asiento— ¿Quién te empezó a decir bruja?

— ¿Conoces a la señora Stanley? — el asiente— Ella.

Oigo una voz en el interior de la oficina, me llaman. Me levanto y me adentro de ella.

Todo estaba igual, el escritorio de caoba en el medio de todo, la estantería con los trofeos, todo. La directora tenía su vista posada en el globo terráqueo que giraba y giraba. Me ordeno que me sentara y me miro.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto.

— No lo sé— digo sabiendo a que se refería—.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac. Se escuchaba el reloj de péndulo al mismo compas que el mío. La directora me siguió viendo. Tal vez se preguntaba como sucedió, que lo provoco, como lo hizo. Tal vez.

— El viento no fue— dijo por fin—, ninguna de ustedes tenía piedras ni algo que provocara eso. Mi pregunta es… ¿Cómo?

— No lo sé— repito—.

— Tú nunca has tenido problemas, Isabella. Eres una alumna ejemplar— dijo fijando su vista en el globo terráqueo—. Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — pregunto fijando su vista en mi, suspiró.

— Estaba comiendo en el baño— relate—, ellas llegaron y me empezaron a molestar, Jessica me golpeo y enfurecí— dije viéndola a los ojos—, pero no las lastime, debe creerme, profesora, créame.

La directora se me quedo viendo, sus pupilas se dilataron, me empecé a preocupar. Tic, tac, tic tac, tic tac.

— Te creo— dijo al fin, sacudió la cabeza y me miro de nuevo—. Bella, te puedes ir. Te creo, no puedo imaginarte en algo así. En cuanto a ellas— dijo refiriéndose a Jessica y sus amigas—, tendrán su castigo.

— ¿Profesora, se encuentra bien?

— Por supuesto, ahora vete. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

Salí de la oficina dudosa pero al ver la hora cambie mi idea y me fui corriendo, ya eran más de la una y media, Carlie ya estaría preocupada. Era muy rápida, pero no lo suficiente. Cada movimiento se me hacia eterno, aumentaba mi fuerza.

Me tropecé con una piedra y caí. Me levante toda adolorida, me sacudí la tierra y seguí mi curso pero ahora cojeando. Seguí caminando y cuando llegue a la escuela ahogue un grito, no había escuela. Camine con el primer hombre que vi y le pregunte:

— ¿Qué le paso a la escuela?

— ¿De que hablas? — cuestiono el hombre—, a penas la están construyendo— el hombre siguió su camino—. Loca.

¿Qué mas habría desaparecido? ¡La casa!. Pensé, corrí como pude, todo era tan diferente, la vieja señora Vega no estaba en su silla, en cambio ahora se encuentra una hermosa chica con un gato en su regazo. Varias casas no estaban y por las calles habían carros demasiados viejos, autos así ya no se veían.

Llegue a la casa, la cerca, el suelo, el césped, la misma casa, estaban bellísimos, parecía nueva. Abrí la puerta y camine por la hermosa cerámica. No había rastros de que estuvo abandonada. Mi corazón empezó a latir de manera acelerada, algo andaba mal. Saque la llave de mi cuello y la inserte en la perilla. Di un paso al frente, todo estaba diferente, cambiado, había pocos cuadros de personas desconocidas, casi no había cosas, solo unas cuantas cosas como muebles, cajas regadas por todos lados, sin embargo era la misma casa.

— ¡Richard, se movió!— exclamo una mujer muy emocionada.

— No puede ser— dijo un hombre que salió de un cuarto.

Sabia quien era, había visto miles de fotos en el álbum de mi mama, lo había visitado miles de veces en el verano, había estado con su esposa cuando él murió, mi abuelo. Ahogue un grito y salí corriendo de la casa, la gente empezaba a murmurar miles de cosas. Que raro viste. ¿Qué tiene en las muñecas?. Seguí corriendo. Esto estaba mal. Mire mi marca del reloj de arena, tenía la raya intermedia en el triangulo de abajo, y en la parte de arriba solo quedaba una pequeña raya que casi llegaba a la cúspide.

Tropecé con mi agujeta y caí en un crecido y suave césped, era mejor que la fría y dura acera. Inhale su aroma y di la vuelta quedando boca arriba.

— ¡Bella! — grito Carlie, ¡Carlie!

— ¡Carlie! — exclame abrazándola—. ¡Oh por dios! ¡La escuela! ¡Todo esta!

— ¿Estas bien? — cuestiono.

— Hoy fue un día muy raro, si supieras…

— ¡Dime! — dijo interrumpiéndome.

— ¿Recuerdas las veces que hacía que las cosas se movieran? — ella solo asintió—, está pasando de nuevo.

— ¿Qué moviste? — pregunto.

— No moví nada— explique—, hice explotar un espejo.

— ¿Un espejo? — asentí—, ¿Qué más te paso?

— No sé cómo decirlo, Carlie— dije mirándola—. Es extraño, todo se está repitiendo, la palabra bruja esta resonando en mi cabeza. Si no consigo dejar de hacer que las cosas se muevan, o cambiar de épocas…

— Espera— dijo interrumpirme—. ¿Cómo que cambiar de épocas?

— Carlie, vi a mi abuelo muerto. Lo vi. Mi marca— dije mostrándole la muñeca con la marca de reloj de arena— tenia la raya arriba y ahora está abajo. Carlie, ¿No sé qué es lo que pasa?, pero me está preocupando.

— Hoy también me pasó algo raro— dijo, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estaban violetas, me asuste y retrocedí—, me dijo una chica vestida de negro que te digiera esto: "Me estoy acercando" — dijo con voz macabra.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levante del pasto, Carlie corría hacia mi dirección, le tome la cara y le vi los ojos. No estaban violetas. La solté y Carlie se volvió en la inquisidora que lleva dentro. No paraba de preguntarme porque la tome así. O que me había pasado. Le invente un par de cosas y para mi suerte término mi testimonio.

— ¿Sabes qué?, me falta poco para la mitad del árbol y para tu regalo— dijo ella.

— Yo lo tengo desde hace meses— me burle de ella, recibí un golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Y qué me vas a regalar? — pregunto.

— Es secreto, si no, cual es el caso— concluí despeinándola, ella solo se sacudió y se acurruca a mi lado, le pase la mano por el hombro y ambas nos fuimos al orfanato.

* * *

**Les dije que algo iba pasar, las cosas extrañas apenas empiezan, aun faltan unas cuantas antes de saber la verdad.**

**Las leo luego.**

**_Anna_ **


	5. Una venganza es igual al baile de gloria

**DISCLAIMER:**

******Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer. Todo aquel personaje que no reconozcan es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

— ¿Y la molestan solo por eso?— le pregunto a Carlie sobre la niña de la que me hablaba.

— Si, solo por eso— confirma—. La he oído llorar en el baño. No sé qué les pasa, es hermosísima. Solo es una quemadura, se ve bella incluso con ella.

— ¿Y no le ha dicho nada a nadie?— cuestiono preocupada por la niña.

— No, la tienen, algo así como... Amenazada— dice—. Nos tienen amenazadas a todas, no hay manera de ayudarla, por más que lo quiera.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — le cuestión.

— Creo que… Anna, si se llama Anna— me asegura Carlie.

Pobre chica, mira que con trabajo yo soporto a Jessica y a mí no me tienen amenazada pero, a ella. A ella sí la tiene amenazada, la golpean y la insultan y ella no dice nada, eso sí debe ser sufrimiento.

— Si pudiera hacer algo por ella— dice Carlie—. Me duele verla sufrir.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo. Favor con favor se paga.

— ¿A tus amigas les doy miedo? Me refiero a que si piensan que soy una bruja— ella asiente—. ¿Qué te parece si les damos una lección?

— ¿Qué quieres, Bella?

— ¿Pretendes que yo quiero algo? — digo inocentemente, Carlie se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja— Okay, me atrapaste. Yo asusto a las que molestan a Anna, si tú me acompañas con la vidente.

— ¡No, con la loca no!

— ¡Por favor! — digo alargando la _o _al final.

— ¿Les darás un buen susto? — me cuestiona levantando nuevamente la ceja.

— El de su vida.

— Entonces voy con la loca a ver otra loca.

Doy un brinco de felicidad y después de entender lo que me dijo, digo un: _oye_, causando su risa.

* * *

Espere a que Carlie terminase sus deberes y comiéramos para irnos con la _loca _como le decía Carlie. Caminábamos por las calles mientras oía como Carlie recitaba lo que ella decía.

—… _Un mal se acerca, debes tener cuidado_— dice imitando su voz. La tomo por el brazo y la despeino haciendo que bufara. Me rio y seguimos caminando—. Oye, ¿esa no es tu casa? — dice apuntando en dirección a ella, asiento— ¿Podemos entrar?

Me paralizo a su lado. Entrar a mi casa. No tuvo buenas consecuencias la última vez que lo hice. Carlie parecía notar que no estaba bien, me sacudió haciéndome volver en sí. Lo dudo por un momento pero acepto. Caminamos hasta la entrada y saco de mi cuello la llave, la inserto en el picaporte y abro la puerta. Carlie abre los ojos de par en par y su boca esta en forma de _o._

Corre dentro de la casa y sube lo más rápido que puede las escaleras, trato de meter un pie en la casa pero me siento miedo, miedo de que los recuerdos me ataquen nuevamente. Oigo el grito de Carlie en la planta alta. Sin dudarlo dos veces me introduzco dentro de la casa y corro escaleras arriba. Vuelvo a oír como grita y corro hasta mi habitación. Carlie da brinquitos en mi cama.

— ¡Un ratón!, ¡un ratón!

Rodo los ojos y me acerco a ella, la bajo de la cama y la consuelo.

— Eres una miedosa.

— ¡No lo soy! — replica.

— _¡Un ratón!, ¡un ratón!_

— ¡Cállate!

— Bien, ¿nos vamos?

— Espera— dice adentrándose nuevamente a mi cuarto—. ¿Son tus padres?

Me tiende una foto y yo la tomo. Mi madre me tomaba de los hombros y mi padre hacia muecas a mi lado haciéndome reír al mismo modo que mi madre. Mis marcas de nacimiento me empezaron a punzar, una lágrima se resbalo por mi mejilla.

— ¿Bella?

Me volteo para ver a Carlie pero esta no está, salgo de mi habitación y la llamo, no obtengo respuesta, bajo las escaleras y la vuelvo a llamar:

— ¿Carlie?, ¡Carlie!

— ¡Papi!

Me giro bruscamente al oír eso. Me paralizo la reconocer al portador de esa voz. Una niña sale corriendo del despacho de mi padre, es su diminuta mano llevaba un libro con la inscripción: "VIVE Y DEJA MORIR". Corro escaleras arriba y veo a la pequeña niña en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza está abajo.

—… ¡Prometimos esconderlos de ella, se lo prometimos a la niña silenciosa, no buscara ese reloj ahí, es la única esperanza!

—Lo sé pero… ¡Agh!— gruño un hombre dentro de la habitación, seguido de ello se escucho un horrible sonido, como cuando algo se rompe.

Asomo cuidadosamente la cabeza y me tapo rápidamente la boca evitando que mi grito se escuche. El señor tiene su puño ensangrentado y la mujer lo mira con cara de horror. El hombre abre su puño y esta deja de sangrar y sus heridas se cierran. Por mis mejilas se empiezan a resbalar lagrimas y mi boca suelta gemidos.

— No encontrara el reloj ahí y, si lo encuentra, no se lo podrá quitar hasta el próximo _Oxidia,_ para ese entonces ya habremos destruido todos los relojes. No le pasara nada a nuestra niña, Bella estará bien. Te lo prometo.

La mujer abrazo al hombre en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Mi madre, mi padre. Dejavu. Siento dolor en mi muñeca y miro mi marca de nacimiento. Como hace una horas la línea esta en el triangulo de arriba, casi para borrarse. El hombre voltea la mirada y me ve con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Solo puedo escuchar un inaudible: _¿Bella?_

— ¿Bella? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? — me giro y veo a Carlie que me mira pasmada— Bella. ¿Estas bien?

Corro hasta donde está y la tomo del brazo bruscamente, ella se asusta y se queda quiete en su lugar, la cargo y corro escaleras abajo hasta llagar a la entrada, pongo el seguro y saco la llave del picaporte, saco a Carlie hasta la acera y la dejo en ella. Me tapo la cara y me siento en la acera, me limpio los ojos y trato de dejar de sollozar.

— ¿Bella?, ¿Bella, que te pasa?

— Nada, solo… solo me sentí mal ahí adentro, los recuerdos me invadían, es todo— me limpio las lagrimas que nuevamente empiezan a correr por mis mejillas—. Vamos.

La tomo de la mano y caminamos lo que falta hasta llegar a donde la _vidente. _La señora de mediana edad y piel oliva nos saluda a ambas y le pido a Carlie que espere sentada, esta asiente y toma unos de los libros que hay en la sala. La mujer me pide que me siente frente ella y yo asiento. El cuarto en el que estoy es pequeño, es iluminado únicamente por miles de velas que hay a nuestro alrededor y al frente mío tengo una mesa redonda con una bola de cristal en el medio. Menuda coincidencia.

— ¿Por qué has venido ante mí, pequeña? — me pregunta con una enorme sonrisa.

— Últimamente eh tenido una pesadilla que me atormenta mucho— relato—, las cosas… las cosas se mueven si… si muevo mis brazos y… veo gente… y cosas… que ya no… existen— me rasco la mejilla un tanto preocupada. No me había dado cuenta de todo hasta ahora que lo hablaba.

— Déjame ver tus muñecas — dice ella, estiro ambos brazos dejando que ella vea mis marcas —, pero que peculiar, nunca había visto nada parecido— coloca ambas manos en mis muñecas y suelta un sonoro grito haciendo que me asuste y de un brinco —. Se equivoco, se equivoco terriblemente— dijo—. Ella no tendrá piedad de ti, si descubre donde está. Tiene una oportunidad y la va aprovechar si lo descubre— dice agitada—. No debes dejar que lo descubra, mi niña. Debes aprender a controlar lo que haces y, pase lo que pase, no te exhibas, te encontrara más fácil si lo haces. No hagas ninguna tontería, y ahora vete. ¡Vete!

Salgo de la sala y le digo a Carlie que nos vayamos. Ella se levante y me sigue, salimos del puesto y al frente nuestro esta la señora Stanley, genial, mas rumores. Le tapo la cara a Carlie con mi cuerpo evitando que la vea, de mí que diga lo que quiera, pero que con Carlie no se meta. Tomo a Carlie de la mano y seguimos caminando. ¿A qué se refería?

— ¿Qué te dijo?— me pregunta curiosa Carlie.

— _Un mal se acerca, debes tener cuidado_— digo imitando como Carlie.

— ¡Te lo dije! — dice apuntándome con su dedo— ¡Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo!

Se zafa de mi brazo y hace su típico baile de la victoria. Me rio y imito su baile pero se pone seria y se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Qué? — le cuestiono levantando una ceja.

— Es mi baile, consíguete uno— dice con un puchero.

— El _baile del caballo_ era de un coreano y todo el mundo se lo robo, ¿no?

— Excusas— masculla aun con el puchero. Imito su gesto y ella pone ambas manos en sus caderas, le imito— Tonta.

— Tonta— repito.

— Deja de imitarme.

— Deja de imitarme.

— ¡Basta!

— ¡Basta!

— Swan…— me amenaza con el dedo.

— Swan…— digo y realizo el mismo movimiento.

— Que hermosa eres— dice sonriendo triunfante.

— Gracias— le digo agitando mi cabello.

— ¡Oye! — grita Carlie.

Suelto una carcajada sonora y la tomo por el hombro, retomamos el curso hasta el orfanato. Carlie me preguntaba que haría para la venganza contra las chicas que molestaban a Anna. En realidad no sabía que podría hacer.

— Tal vez, puedo ir vestida de negro y empezar a decir un montón de incoherencias y así asustarlas con una "maldición" o algo así, pero no sé, ¿tu qué piensas?

— Eso sería genial. ¡Ya quiero ver sus caras! — exclama—. Sera increíble, no volverán a molestar a alguien el resto de su vida si todo sale bien— si que estaba entusiasmada—. Podrías decirles que cada vez que molesten a alguien les recaerá la maldición o que cada vez que lo hagan les saldrá una marca enorme y no se irá hasta que se disculpen y… y que si no lo hacen se hará más grande… y… y les dolerá mucho.

— Carlie, cálmate— le ordeno—. Nunca te había visto tan entusiasmada por una venganza.

— Pues ya sabes lo que dicen, la venganza es dulce— dice frotándose ambas manos como villano de caricatura japonesa—, dulce, dulce venganza.

— Bien me estás dando miedo.

— ¡Bu! — exclama y finjo una cara de terror—. ¡Oh, mira!

Carlie apunta a la calle, en ella hay una hermosa muñeca con un vestidito blanco, su pelo rubio es adornado por un bonito moño y este cae hasta el hombro, lleva unos calcetines y zapatos negros a juego. Carlie parece encantada por dicha muñeca, se le ve el amor hacia ella. Menuda ironía, una muñeca era lo que yo le iba a regalar por navidad. Ya se que tiene más de diez años, pero, ella nunca tuvo una y, si lo que quería era un pequeña muñeca, yo le daría una muñeca. Tendré que buscar otro regalo. Maldita sea la hora en el que el universo se le ocurre poner una muñeca tan perfecta en la calle, maldita sea, maldita sea.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Carlie corre hasta donde ella, le grito que vuelva pero ella me ignora por completo. Por el otro lado veo un auto que viene a una gran velocidad, le vuelvo a gritar que regrese pero esta no me escucha, el auto se acerca a toda prisa. Sin pensarlo mucho corro hasta donde ella y la protejo posicionándome atrás de ella. Espero el impacto del auto en nuestros cuerpos, pero nada.

Levanto mi vista y me pasmo al ver la escena que hay al frente mío.

* * *

_**Oxidia: **_**Tiempo que ocurre en el solsticio**** de verano mas poderoso de cada milenio, en el, un brujo se puede apoderar del cuerpo del otro únicamente si es del mismo rango de poder.**

**Hola de nuevo, gracias a las que siguen la historia. No olviden dejar RR.**

_**Anna**_


	6. El Salon de la Justicia

**DISCLAIMER:**

** Los personajes son de la querida señora Meyer, todo aquel personaje que no reconozcan es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

El auto que nos iba a atropellar esta volteado y el hombre que está adentro esta inconsciente. Corro hasta donde está y miro más de cerca. Su ceja y labio está abierto y sangra mucho. ¿Cómo? Ese cuestionamiento invade mi mente. Carlie se acerca hasta donde estoy y mira con horror la escena.

—Carlie, vamos por ayuda. ¡Corre!

Carlie asiente y corremos hasta la primera casa que vemos, tocamos con desesperación hasta que una señora de mediana edad nos cuestiona que nos pasa de manera molesta pero cuando levanta la vista sale disparada al interior de la casa.

—… _Si, deben mandar una ambulancia de urgencia_—dice acelerada la mujer —_. No, debe ser de inmediato._

Se escuchan pasos y la mujer nos ve, en su cara se ve la duda sobre lo ocurrido pero parece no estar convencida de preguntarnos. Por su frente empiezan a bajar gotas de sudor y su respiración es acelerada.

— ¿Qué hicieron? — ambas nos encojemos de hombros— ¿Si saben las consecuencias de estar involucradas en algo así?— dice apuntando al auto, por el otro lado sale una ambulancia— Desempolvaran esa sala y ustedes serán las principales sospechosas.

Trago saliva sonoramente pero a Carlie no parece afectarle y, nos es porque no le interese, si no, es porque no le he dicho. A lo que la señora se refiere es al Salón de la Justicia. El Salón de la Justicia es el lugar en el cual se realizan los juicios y, si terminas siendo culpable, te exilian, te envían a Londres a un reformatorio de alta seguridad pero si, por algún motivo, solo haces pequeños daños, solamente te prohíben volver a Tiverton.

Si nos incriminan a Carlie y a mí y logran encontrarnos culpables, no quiero imaginar que nos pasara. En la correccional no aceptaran a Carlie, sin embargo aun queda el exilio y no puedo pensar a Carlie varada en medio de la nada.

La mujer nos mira de reojo y suspira, en sus ojos verdosos puedo ver una pisca de lastima hacia nosotras:

—Niñas, corran— nos dice la mujer—. Yo nunca las conocí, ni las vi. El hombre— dice apuntando al hombre que es puesto en una camilla—, choco contra algo y se dio la vuelta. Ahora corran antes de que la señora Stanley las vea.

Asentimos y corremos poniendo empeño en cada paso que avanzamos. De un momento a otro mi collar con la llave de la casa cae y freno, Carlie lo hace pero le pido que se marche.

—Te alcanzare pronto.

Se da la vuelta y sigue corriendo. Llego hasta donde esta mi llave y la tomo, me doy la vuelta y alguien me toma bruscamente del brazo, grito del miedo y me volteo a ver quién es. La señora Stanley va vestida como siempre, una falda que llega hasta los tobillos, zapatos negros y camisas de botones con las mangas largas. Como toda fanática religiosa, en su cuello lleva dos rosarios y aretes en forma de cruz en sus orejas, veo su diminuto pelo lacio.

—Te tengo, bruja— exclama.

—Suélteme.

La mujer saca un pequeño celular Nokia de su bolso y marca un número, espere un instante y alguien del otro lado contesta:

—La tengo… Los veo en el Salón de la Justicia en cinco minutos… Adiós.

Trago saliva sonoramente y la señora Stanley me lleva arrastrando. Dios no. El Salón de la Justicia, no. Me siento mal, pero me reconforta la idea de que nadie sospeche de Carlie. Camino forzosamente, haciendo que ella se desespere, me zarandea y hace que camine más rápido, de seguro tendré una gran marca en la mañana. La gente que estaba viendo como remolcaban el auto nos miro a ambas, ella iba con paso decidido, mientras yo miraba a todos implorando ayuda.

La mujer abre de un golpe la puerta del enorme lugar. Tiene un estilo rustico y un candelabro cuelga del techo, el juzgado está conformado por el Consejo de Tiverton. Miro los asientos de madera y noto el polvo que hay en él, y como no. La última vez que usaron esta sala fue cuando creyeron encontrar al responsable de un robo de relojes que paso tiempo atrás., el hombre fue enviado a una cárcel en Londres por haber asesinado a tres hombres y por haber robado más de treinta relojes.

Los hombres y mujeres presentes nos miraron de reojo y la señora Stanley me sienta en una silla que está al frente de toda la gente. Miro el lugar desde mi lugar y se oye un martillazo a mi lado, un hombre mira atentamente a la señora Stanley y le dice:

—Espero que tengas pruebas para lo que afirmas. Todos hemos dejado algo inconcluso por tu llamada.

—Oh, claro que tengo pruebas— asegura apuntándome con su dedo—. Tengo pruebas desde que su madre piso Tiverton. Las tengo.

—Entonces habla.

—Como todos saben, Isabella es una niña muy rara, no se diga de sus marcas de nacimiento y, debo decir, que me resulta raro que no tenga los ojos de su madre o los de su padre…

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — mascullo enojada.

— ¡Silencio! —me contesta—. Como les decía, Isabella a estado involucrada en muchas cosas que la incriminan y dan motivos para creer que es una bruja y una amenaza para todo el pueblo…

—No soy bruja.

— ¡Que te calles! —me grito—. Desde remotos tiempos, el Consejo de Tiverton, se ha encargado de tomar medidas antes grandes amenazas que puedan alterar el orden de nuestro bello pueblo y, yo digo—dice apuntándome—, que ella es una amenaza. En tiempos pasados quemábamos a todo aquel que se daba por brujo, ahora, nos hemos apiadado de ellos permitiéndoles vivir, sin embargo se les prohíbe la entrada a Tiverton de manera permanente.

Oh no. Empezó a hablar de exilio. La bruja aquí, metafóricamente, era otra.

—Y yo tengo pruebas para demostrar que ella es una de ellos—prosigue—. Como todos sabemos, los padres de la señorita James murieron en un trágico "accidente automovilístico" —dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos—, sin embargo nunca se encontró dichoso auto, solo los cuerpos…

— ¡Con mis padres no se meta!

— ¡Silencio! —dice el hombre de tés morena—. Señora Stanley, prosiga.

—También sabemos que Isabella tiene marcas de nacimiento, las más peculiares que he visto. Iguales a las que portaban las brujas del antiguo Tiverton.

En eso tenía razón. La última vez que nos dejaron un proyecto yo tuve que investigar sobre ello y, ciertamente, las brujas que estaban en la hoguera, tenían en la muñeca una marca, no todas eran iguales. La única diferencia era que eran más grandes y por ellas, dependiendo lo que eran, se hacían cruces de diversas cosas. En algunas había flores y a un lado podía haber algo parecido al fuego o a la tierra. Debo admitirlo. Punto para Stanley.

—También la señorita Swan ha sido involucrada en diversos atentados de gran magnitud. Tales como romper un espejo si tan siquiera haber portado algo que lo provocase, ir a altas horas de la madrugada al cementerio y, el más reciente, el accidente de auto en el que estaba involucrada con una niña cuya identidad desconozco. Y, minutos antes, las vi salir a ambas de la tienda de la loca que se cree adivina.

Los murmuros se empezaron a oír en la sala. Si el Consejo se ponía de su lado yo terminaría exiliada. Me empecé a comer las uñas y el hombre que estaba a un lado mío empezó a dar martillazos y a pedir silencio.

— ¿El consejo ya tomo una elección? —cuestiono el hombre.

Una mujer de veinte y tantos se levanto de su asiento y pronuncio:

—Después de escuchar las pruebas de la señora Stanley, el consejo encontramos a la sospechosa, Isabella Swan, culpable del caos provocado últimamente en Tiverton.

— ¿Y no me dejaran hablar? Si va a ser un juicio que sea limpio. ¡Exijo un abogado!

—Ya lo tienes, preciosa.

Levanto mi vista y veo a un hombre rubio a lo lejos. Es alto y delgado, sin embargo es musculoso. Llevaba una camiseta de lana y un pantalón negro. Camino hasta donde el consejo y saludo a todos los presentes, llego hasta donde el juez y le estrecho la mano. Se dirigió a donde estaba y me beso los nudillos, se acerco a mí y me susurro:

—Tú tranquila, hermosa. Edward me dijo como te trataba la verdadera bruja— suelto una risita—. Nos vamos en cinco minutos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Cullen? — dice claramente molesta la señora Stanley.

—Bájale a tu enojo, monja— dice el hombre que de seguro es el padre de Edward—. Bien, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Hablábamos acerca del exilio de la bruja de Swan, Carlisle.

— ¿Bruja? — cuestiona divertido—, ¿esta bella niña es una bruja? Has perdido tu cordura, Carlota.

Con que su nombre era Carlota. Hombre, le debía un inmenso favor, siempre me carcomía la duda de saber cuál era su nombre.

—No la perdí, Carlisle. Tengo pruebas que demuestran que ella es bruja.

—Las quisiera oír.

—Rompió un espejo sin hacer nada.

—Eso es fácil de explicar. Por el conducto de ventilación hay una gran presión, una piedra, palo o incluso el mismo viento, si sabes que el aire puede tener mucha presión, ¿o no, Carlota?

Ella lo miraba estupefacta, había logrado dejar sin palabras a la señora Stanley. ¡Ja! Lo admiro profundamente.

— ¿Y me puedes explicar lo del auto?

—El auto iba a una gran velocidad y al ver a la niña ahí, pudo dar una vuelta demasiado brusca, lo que provoca que diera la vuelta.

Los murmuros del consejo se escucharon en toda la habitación.

— ¿Y cuándo va de noche al cementerio?, ¿eso como lo explicas?

—Creo que eso a mí no me toca explicar.

Carlisle voltea a verme junto con todos los presentes, me aclaro la garganta y digo:

—Como saben, mis padres murieron. Mis padres están enterrados en el cementerio. Todas las noches, cuando tengo pesadillas, voy escribo con ellos, solo porque siento que le escribo a la nada si lo hago en la casa hogar.

Todos se callaron, Carlisle me miraba esbozando una sonrisa. Sabía que los había puesto en su lugar, levanto su dedo pulgar y sonrió mostrando sus lustrosos dientes. Sonreí ante su expresión y la borre rápidamente.

—El señor Cullen tiene buenos puntos, Carlota.

— ¡No los tiene! — exclama frustrada— Entonces explica sus marcas de nacimiento.

Se hizo el silencio mas incomodo que haya sentido. Carlota sonreía plácidamente al darse cuenta de que nadie decía nada. Decidida me baje del estrado y camine a donde ella, la mire fijamente y le reclame:

—Mire, Carlota. No sé que tenga contra mí y me importa un pepino porque sea. Existen marcas de nacimientos más raras que las mías y no creo que esto la deba preocupar. No soy bruja, no fui bruja ni lo seré. Consígase una vida o vigile a su hija, ¿si sabe que la suspendieron?, ¿Qué me golpea? La verdadera bruja en todo Tiverton son usted y su hija.

La mujer enfurece y me golpe en la cara. Hace que enfurezca yo también. Carlisle me mira preocupado y grita:

— ¡Bella, no!

Pero es demasiado tarde, la ira me nubla la vista y miro a la señora Stanley con odio. Estiro el brazo y lo elevo haciendo que ella también suba, todos me miran estupefactos y yo lanzo a ella hasta las butacas haciendo que se muevan junto con ellas.

—Genial, Bella. Tendré que borrarles la mente— dice el.

Levanto la ceja y el hombre se toca la frente con la mano izquierda, en ella tenía una marca de nacimiento, nunca se la vi. Al hombre le cambiaron los ojos, eran de un color azul como el cielo que pronto se pusieron de un color blanco brillante. Alza las manos y miro como los ojos de todos los presentes se tornan blancos y una fina y traslucida luz sale de sus mentes. Carlisle cierra los ojos y los hombres caen rendidos.

Miro pasmada la escena y el hombre me ve, hace un gesto y me pone un brazo en mí hombro suspira y después de unos segundos dice:

—Aun no estás lista— miro su marca de nacimiento, en ella hay un ojo en el medio y a su alrededor hay otras cosas un poco más pequeños conectados por lo que parecen tallos con espinas—. Tendrás que olvidar todo.

Me paralizo y me asusto. Los ojos de Carlisle se vuelven a tornar blancos y no veo nada, la mente se me nubla y mis recuerdos van de reversa. Después de unos minutos, no recuerdo nada. Nada de lo ocurrido.

* * *

**PD: El verdadero nombre de la mama de Jessica no se si sea Carlota, a mi me gusto ese nombre. **

**Ya salio Carlisle, pero en esta istoria no sera el padre de Edward, si no su tío. (Por si las dudas)**

**No olviden dejar RR. Acepto criticas constructivas, no insultos.**

**PD2: Hablo enserio con lo de RR, no sean malos nada les cuesta.**

**PD3: Si va a haber romance, pero aun no, no desesperen. Primero debe descubrir el secreto y, cuando Edward le enseñe a controlar su poder, habrán chispas.**

**Anna **


	7. Notas

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer. Todo aquel personaje que no reconozcan es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Corro. No sé el motivo por cual lo hago, pero sigo poniendo fuerza en ambas piernas haciendo que avance más deprisa. Escucho un grito y freno para poder oírlo nuevamente. Se hace un inmenso silencio, no escucho nada, espero y a lo lejos se oye nuevamente el grito, me adentro al lugar de cual proviene tirando la puerta a mi paso. La luz centellante ilumina muy poco la estancia en la que me adentre. Miro hacia abajo y me horroriza ver lo que piso, un gran charco de sangre se expande por mis pies manchando mis _converse._

Una luz ilumina la estancia y me paralizo, una chica de mi edad sostiene la cabeza de Carlie en alto como si fuese un trofeo. Su cuerpo ahora sin cabeza está en el piso y del cuello sale sangre de manera descontrolada. La mujer sonríe y su mirada es sádica, por sus ojos violetas veo una chispa de malicia.

—La encontré— dice, me arroja la cabeza de Carlie la cual cae en mis manos.

Suelto un grito de terror y abro mis ojos. Un sudor frio baja por mi frente y las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas. Miro a todas direcciones esperando no encontrarme con un suelo lleno de sangre o la cabeza de Carlie en mis manos. Me empieza a doler el pecho, esa sensación de desesperación por no decir lo que me pasa me invade. Enciendo la luz de la lámpara y quito cosas buscando mi diario.

—No vayas.

Suelto un gritito y miro a Carlie, la cual se talla los ojos para evitar volver a cerrarlos.

—Hace mucho frio— me dice—. Morirás de hipotermia.

—No iría de cualquier manera. No encuentro mi diario. Necesito escribir.

— ¿Es lo mismo si hablas con alguien?

—Tal vez— digo y me encojo de hombros.

—Seré tu diario.

—Carlie, yo…

—No me vengas con tus: _Carlie_— me interrumpe—. Tú necesitas desahogarte y yo te ayudare.

— ¿Segura de que quieres que te agobie con mis cosas?

Ella asiente y hace una pequeña mueca queriendo hacer una sonrisa.

—Soñé que… Que tu no… Que ella— empiezo a tartamudear—. Que te mataban Carlie, que te degollaban y me arrojaban tu cabeza.

Carlie me mira fijamente y suelta una pequeña lagrima agachando la cabeza. Le levanto la cabeza y le limpio la lágrima.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¿Tanto me odias como para soñar mi muerte?

—Carlie, no… No— la acerco a mi cuerpo y la abrazo fuerte—. ¿Cómo voy a desear tu muerte? Eres lo único que me queda.

—Es que a veces eres tan infantil que creo que finges.

—No soy infantil.

—Si lo eres— dice una niña que de seguro se despertó con nuestra conversación—. Sin ofender, Bella, pero eres un poco infantil.

La niña se levanta hasta dónde estamos y se sienta en mi cama.

—Se que convives con niñas pequeñas, pero no es para comportarte como ellas.

—Creí que…

—Te parecía divertida— termina la frase Carlie—. No, Bella. Me gustas cuando eres la madura chica y no la infantil.

— ¿Y si te aburres de mi?, ¿y si te aburres de la Bella madura?

—Eso jamás sucederá— me asegura—. Nunca me aburriré de la artística, inteligente y creativa Bella Swan.

—Gracias, castaña.

La atrapo en un abrazo que anhelo que jamás termine. Volteo y miro a la niña que mira con ojos tristes la escena, la tomo y la acerco para que se una a nuestro abrazó. De seguro no ha recibido uno hace demasiado tiempo.

—Tardaste en venir porque te llevaron al Salón de la Justicia, ¿cierto?

Me separo de ambas y asiento.

— ¿Qué te dijeron?

—El padre de Edward me protegió y no me dijeron nada. Le debo un favor. Debiste ver a Carlota, estaba que echaba chispas…

— ¿Carlota? — cuestionan ambas al mismo tiempo.

—La señora Stanley— les explico.

— ¿Se llama Carlota? — cuestiona la niña asombrada.

Asiento y ambas se miran como si tramaran algo. Me asusto y las miro alarmadas.

— ¿Qué van a hacer? — se miran nuevamente—. Me dan miedo.

Ambas sonríen y se van a su cama dejándome con la duda.

— ¿Y solo harán eso? ¿Harán un plan mental y me dejaran con la duda?— no recibo contestación— Díganme. Bella quiere saber. Chicas. No sean así, no me dejen con la duda.

Carlie se encamina hasta donde estoy yo y me despeina el pelo, llega hasta la mesita de noche y apaga la lámpara haciendo que la oscuridad se apodere de la habitación.

.

Llego hasta mi casillero y no me extraña que no este escrito _"bruja"_. Habían suspendido por tres días a Jessica y las arrastradas de sus amigas. Pongo la combinación y abro el casillero, meto los libros que no necesitare por las próximas tres horas. Suspiro y empiezo a recordar lo que paso en el Salón de la Justicia. De no haber sido por el señor Cullen yo estaría en Londres en un reformatorio o exiliada de Tiverton.

Miro hacia abajo y encuentro un paquete rectangular con un papel decorativo con diversos estampados y un moño color azul y arriba de el una nota. Me agacho y tomo el paquete, abro la nota y leo:

_"Un brindis… Por ti y por las escritoras, también incluimos a los libros que rompen tu corazón, al despreciable y maldito horror de perder lo que te queda de cordura por haber sido lo suficientemente torpe e ingenua como para enamorarte del personaje que muere…_

—_E. C."_

Leo de nuevo la nota y esboza una sonrisa al saber que es cierto lo que dice. Abro el paquete y en él hay un libro; _Bajo la misma estrella. _Miro de nuevo la firma y me intrigo. ¿E. C? Eso era raro. Dan en timbre y camino hasta la clase de física, me siento en mi lugar y Edward se sienta a mi lado. Tomo el libro y lo abro en el primer capítulo. Siento una mirada clavada en mí, miro de reojo y observo a Edward mirándome, me ruborizo al instante.

— ¿Qué lees? — cuestiona divertido.

—Bajo la misma estrella.

—Gran libro— dice esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo has leído?

—Si, creo que Gus tiene razón.

— ¿En qué?

—"Es una metáfora— recita—. Te colocas el arma homicida entre los dientes pero no le concedes el poder de matarte."

— ¡No me des _spoilers_! — le digo pegándole con el libro.

El me mira divertido y yo hago un puchero. Si hay algo que yo odie es que me den avances de lo que ocurre en el libro.

—Pegas fuerte— dice sobándose en donde le pegue.

—No tienes ni idea.

El profesor entra al aula y yo guardo mi libro. Saco los de la materia y me adentro en el "asombroso" mundo de la física.

.

Camino hasta mi casillero y lo abro. Queda poco tiempo para que finalice el almuerzo y debo meter las materias restantes. Abro mi casillero y una nota sale volando, la atrapo en el aire y la abro:

_"Ten paciencia, saltamontes. No querrás terminar ese libro en menos de un día, pues te aseguro, que lloraras como nunca lo has hecho._

_—E. C."_

Sonrió al recordar como devoraba mi libro página por página. Casi iba a la mitad. Guardo la nota y meto mis cosas junto con mis libros y me encamino al aula de mi siguiente clase. Me siento y abro el libro en la página que me quede. Alguien me toma por la cintura y grita mi nombre haciendo que de un brinco y caiga de la silla.

—Lo siento— murmura Edward.

—No importa— le digo—. Pero no hagas eso de nuevo.

Me tiende la mano y yo la tomo. En un movimiento rápido me acerca a él y quedamos a unos centímetros, me quedo clavada en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Te han dicho que tus ojos son hermosos? — me cuestiona.

Siento mis mejillas arder y niego alejándome de él.

—Pues es un honor ser el primero en decírtelo.

—Gracias.

Suena el timbre y yo me bajo de mi nube y me siento en mi silla. Edward se sienta a mi lado y no me deja de mirar durante toda la clase. Me ruboriza varias veces y puedo ver como esboza una sonrisa con cada rubor. Suena el timbre indicando que termino la clase y me dirijo a la próxima aula que no comparto con Edward.

.

Camino tranquilamente por la acera. Miro mi reloj y acelero el paso notando que hora era. Carlie salió de la escuela hacia cinco minutos y, sabiendo lo desesperada que es, ella estaría dando vueltas o dando punta pies al concreto. Llego a la entrada y efectivamente, Carlie da punta pies al concreto pero en su cara no se ve enojo o disgusto, que son las típicas caras que hace cuando me demoro, ella se muerde las uñas y mira preocupada para todas direcciones. Cuando me ve se abalanza sobre mí y me jala del brazo sin conseguir moverme.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le cuestiono.

—Encontré tu diario— me dice.

Ella me guía al interior de la escuela, la cual esta vacía. Llegamos a un pasillo que está un poco oscuro y Carlie apunta a una dirección. Camino a donde me indica y me quedo helada la ver lo que hay al frente mío.

Mi diario está abierto, miro más de cerca y me doy cuenta de que es por las fechas en las que empecé a tener pesadillas. Pegados a la pared hay un collage de dibujos que yo hice de la chica de mis sueños arrugados y maltratados. En el suelo, cerca de mi diario, hay una nota que dice:

_"Me estoy acercando"_

Tomo todos los dibujos y los arrugo, hago lo mismo con la nota y tomo mi diario. Salgo del lugar con Carlie atrás mío, busco entre mis cosas el encendedor que necesite para el experimento que hicimos y busco un logar sin hierba para poder quemar todo. Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy en un bosque, lanzo todas las hojas y mi diario a una pedazo de terreno con únicamente tierra y enciendo todo. Las llamas empiezan a quemar las hojas convirtiéndolas en cenizas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — cuestiona Carlie a mi lado.

—Porque la mujer me dijo que no me exhiba, Carlie. Y eso hacía. Me estaba exhibiendo ante lo que sea a lo que se refería.

— ¿Exhibirte?... Bella, me confundes.

—Ya no importa. Solo vámonos de aquí— le digo tomándola de la mano.

Ella asiente y, antes de irnos, observo uno de mis dibujos quemarse. La chica tiene su brazo levantada y abierta hacia el frente— como todas las demás— no tiene rostro. Lo único que queda por incinerarse es su rostro, no entiendo el motivo por cual primero fue el cuerpo y no el rostro. Antes de que se queme el último pedazo que queda— que es donde debería estar su ojo derecho— puedo observar como se forma un ojo que pronto se incinera junto con las demás hojas de la pequeña hoguera que hay al frente mío.

Tomo a Carlie por el hombro y la pego a mi pecho fuerte, en un intento de tenerla a mi lado siempre. Mientras yo esta aquí, nadie tocara a mi Carlie, y mucho menos lo que sea que es eso o ello.

* * *

**¡Yei! Las primeras notas de parte de nuestro Eddie (por si no le habia quedado porque E. C.)**

**¿Merezco Reviews?**

**La cosa se esta poniendo buena, ya abra mas cartas por parte de nuestro Edward y despues ¡Pum! El secreto sera revelado.**

**Nos leemos luego. **

**Anna**


	8. Canturreo incesante

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de la querida señora Meyer, todo personaje que no reconoscan es de mi propiedad.**

**Recomendacion musical: Les recomiendo y busquen un _cover_ de la cancion Undislclosed Desires en la parte en la que Taylor y Bella tocan (deje uno en el grupo).**

* * *

_"Creo que en realidad si eres bruja, pues me has hechizado_

_—E. C."_

Sonrió y guardo la nota junto con las demás. Van más de doce cartas de mi admirador secreto. Me siento como aquellas chicas de esas películas cursis que pasan siempre, clichés diría yo. Lo irónico es que a mí me está pasando ese cliché. Pero aun no sé quien es E. C. Había varios chicos con esas iniciales, hasta ahora llevaba:

Evan Cox

Eleazar Coin

Edgar Cohelo

Y, Edward Cullen.

Cierro y casillero y salgo de instituto. Hoy era viernes, ultimo día de clases y, para mi desgracia, ultimo día de suspensión. El lunes volvían Jessica y sus sabuesos. Bufo sigo caminando.

— ¡Bella! — grita alguien atrás mío— ¡Bella, espérame!

Freno y me vuelvo para ver a Edward corriendo a mi dirección, su pelo se movía con el viento dándole un toque sexy. ¿Sexy? Dios, ¿que me pasa?. Llega hasta donde estoy nos volvemos a encaminar.

—Hola— saluda.

—Hola.

— ¿Vas a ir al orfanato? — cuestiona enarcando una ceja.

—No, voy por Carlie a la escuela.

—Te acompaño. Quiero conocer a la famosa Carlie.

— ¿Famosa? — le cuestiono intrigada.

—Por lo del juicio.

—Ah— así que era famosa. Miro a Edward y digo—: Le debo las gracias a tu padre Edward. De no ser por el yo…

— ¿Mi padre? — pregunta y yo asiento—. Oh, hablas de Carlisle, ¿cierto? — vuelvo a asentir—. Bella, mi padre murió hace dos años. Carlisle es mi tío.

—Lo siento— digo agachando la cabeza.

—No importa— me asegura—. No pasa nada, tu no lo sabias. No fue tu intención.

Llegamos a la entrada de la escuela. Carlie y nuestra amiga nueva, Summer (con la que habíamos hablado la última noche), agitaban el brazo indicando que estaban ahí. Camino hasta ellas y ambas sonríen.

— ¡Adivina que hicimos! — gritan ambas al unisonó.

—Parecen siamesas— comenta Edward.

— ¿Quién eres? — cuestiona Summer.

—Soy amigo de Bella, me llamo Edward— toma la mano de la niña y besa sus nudillos. Apostaría todos mis ahorros a que eso lo saco de su tío.

—Mucho gusto— dice Summer sonrojada.

—Hombres como tú faltan en el mundo— dice Carlie—. Cuídalo, Bella. Te lo pueden quitar.

Me sonrojo completamente ante su comentario y Edward sonríe.

—Carlie, no es mi novio.

— ¡Hay aja! — dicen ambas al unisonó.

—Repito, siamesas.

— Summer, Carlie, a casa— digo a regañadientes.

— ¡Son novios, son novios! — cantan ambas, mi cara pasa por cada una de las intensidades de rojo y Edward sonríe y roda los ojos— ¡Se besan la boca! ¡Se pasan el chicle!

— ¡Cállense y vámonos!

— ¡Son novios! ¡Son N-O-V-I-O-S! — canturrean.

—Si no se callan les diré a toda la escuela que tu— digo apuntando a Carlie— lloraste con la película de _Chuky, _y que tu— digo apuntando ahora a Summer— le temes a las arañas. Para que así, por lo que resta del año, las molesten por ello.

—Gruñona— dicen ambas.

—_Sip_— asegura Edward—, son siamesas.

Ambas nos sacan la lengua y se encaminan al orfanato con nosotras pisándoles los talones. Llegamos a la entrada y un aroma embriagador nos atrapa. Era viernes de pizza.

— ¡Viernes de pizza! — gritan al unisonó y se adentran al edificio.

Me doy la vuelta y Edward me mira sonriente.

—Gracias por acompañarnos.

—No es nada. Me tengo que ir.

Camina a la salida y da la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la nada, ya que solo había bosque ahí.

—Edward, ¿en donde vives? — digo corriendo hasta donde está.

—En el bosque.

— ¿Cómo? — cuestiono.

—Dentro del bosque hay una casa que es de mi familia.

—Oh.

Se hace un silencio incomodo y Edward esboza una sonrisa. ¿Es que nunca deja de sonreír?

—Bien…— digo rompiendo el silencio— Nos vemos el lunes.

Me doy la vuelta y me encamino al orfanato pero Edward toma mi brazo y tira de mí dándome la vuelta.

— ¿Y si nos vemos mañana? — dice con voz ronca.

—Am… Bueno...

—Tomare eso como un sí— dice sonriendo nuevamente—. Paso por ti a las siete.

Planta un beso en mis nudillos y desaparece entre los arboles del bosque.

—Y luego no dices que es tu novio.

Suelto un grito por el susto. Carlie suena una carcajada y canturrea nuevamente:

— ¡Son novios! ¡Son N-O-V-I-O-S! ¡Son…!

Le tapo la boca haciendo que hable sobre mi mano. Entramos y Carlie corrió hasta donde Summer y le susurro algo al oído. Ambas gritan provocando que todas las niñas que hay en la mesa se tapen los oídos.

— ¡Son novios! — cantan al unisonó— ¡Son novios!

— ¡Cállense! — gritan todas al mismo tiempo.

Ellas se encojen de hombros y yo rio. Me siento en la mesa y tomo dos trozos de pizza. Las chicas platican animadamente entre ellas y yo debo soportar a Carlie y Summer.

—Son novios.

—No es mi novio.

—Aja.

—Si, aja.

Me levanto y me dirijo al cuarto. Saco de mi bolsa las notas de mi "admirador secreto" y las leo. Sonrió cada vez que las leo. Me hacen olvidarme de mis problemas. Escucho dos chillidos que provocan que me caiga de la cama. Me levanto toda adolorida y en mi cama están Summer y Carlie leyendo las notas.

—No es suyo— les digo quitándoles las notas.

— ¿Te las dio Edward? — cuestiona Carlie.

—Debe ser de Edward— asegura Summer—. Mira la firma.

—Hay varios chicos en mi escuela con esas iniciales.

— ¡Edward! — dice ambas.

—Siamesas— mascullo.

—Incluso dicen lo que el otro. ¡Que lindo!

Rodo los ojos y guardo las notas en mi cajón. Me recuesto en mi cama y caigo en un profundo sueño.

Camino por un bosque. No sé a dónde voy ni de donde provine. Una chica a lo lejos juguetea. Me acerco más y puedo verla. Su cabellera negra se mueve al compas de sus pasos al igual que su largo y negro vestido. Da vueltas creando un remolino que logra mover varias hojas que hay en el suelo. Frena al verme y me paralizo. Sonríe y camina hacia mi dirección. Retrocedo pero ella avanza más rápido, me doy la vuelta y emprendo una carrera de obstáculos, tratando de evitar chocar contra un árbol. Choco contra alguien que me atrapa entre sus brazos. La oscuridad y el hecho de que lleva puesta una capucha evita que lo pueda mirar, me pone atrás de él y después de unos segundos llega la chica. Se miran fijamente.

Tomo el brazo del chico indicándole que no vayamos. Me voltea a ver y puedo mirar su boca y su penetrantes ojos azules destacan entre la penumbra. Baja la mirada hacia su brazo y yo también. Por su brazo empieza a escalar fuego y yo lo suelto para no quemarme. Miro donde está la chica y esta me mira con sus tenebrosos y oscuros ojos violetas. De su brazo sale un resplandor y levanta al chico por los aires. Le grito que pare pero mi ignora. Imito el movimiento de la chica y esta vuela por los aires chocando contra un árbol que se parte en dos. Miro a mi derecha y veo como el chico se retuerce de dolor.

La chica se levanta y me sonríe.

—Nos vemos pronto, Bella.

— ¡Bella!

Abro los ojos de par en par y me levanto de golpe. Carlie y Summer me mueven en un intento de que me levante.

—La cena— dicen ambas al mismo tiempo.

—No puede ser.

Camino hasta la ventana y veo como la luna hace resplandecer todo. Miro el reloj y cuento con mis dedos desde las tres hasta ahora— que son las ocho—. Dormí cinco horas. Y parece que tan solo pasaron minutos. Camino de nuevo hasta don las niñas y me recuesto en la cama.

— ¿No vas a cenar? — cuestiona Summer.

—No tengo hambre.

Camino hasta mi bolso y saco mi libro.

—Oh no— dice Carlie—. Rápido, dime otro libro que te guste.

— ¿De qué hablas? — le cuestiono.

—Te iba a regalar ese libro. Maldigo al que te lo dio.

—Fue mi admirador secreto.

— ¡Fue Edward! — dicen ambas al unisonó.

—Ya les dije, par de siamesas, que hay más de tres chicos con esas iniciales.

— ¡Edward! Dije— afirma Carlie.

Tomo una almohada y le pego a Carlie con ella causando que Summer ría. Realizo lo mismo con ella y ahora Carlie ríe.

—Bien, si ustedes no tienen hambre. Yo sí.

—Igual yo. Buenas noches, Bella.

Me concentro en mi libro y suelto una pequeña lagrima al llegar a la página en la que le preguntan a Hazel; _"¿Hazel Waters?"._ Ese Gus si que iba enserio. ¿Por qué no hay hombres así en el mundo? Que a pesar de lo cursi que se oiga, te enamoren y se esfuercen. No tengo hambre y sueño tampoco por lo cual me levanto de mi cama y camino hasta la sala. Miro el hermoso piano de cola color negro y me siento en el banco de madero y empiezo a tocar un cover de la canción de _Muse _que tanto adoro: Undisclosed Desires. Entono la canción y me dejo llevar por la letra.

—_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

Toco animadamente y hago el tono más melancólico cuando llego a la nota final. Alguien aplaude atrás mío y me levanto bruscamente. Una niña se encamina a donde estoy y se sienta en el banco, le da tres leves palmadas al colchón indicándome que me siente.

—Me gusta tu estilo pero creo que lo haces muy rígido — me dice —. Intenta soltarte, así.

Empieza a tocar y sus dedos danzan sobra las teclas creando una alegre tonada de lo que anteriormente tocaba. Me uno a ella creando un mezcla perfecta, sonrió y ella alba:

—Así. Diviértete.

La miro y me impresiona al ver lo pequeña que era, no más de ocho años. Tocamos eufóricamente y cuando acabamos oímos varios aplausos, varias niñas estaban sentadas en el suelo al igual que unas encargadas que estaban en el sofá y que cuando terminamos nos dieron una ovación de pie. Ambas nos levantamos y hacemos una reverencia. Las niñas poco a poco se retiran al igual que las encargadas quedando la niña, Summer, Carlie y yo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le cuestiono a la niña.

—Taylor.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Taylor? — cuestiono.

— Siete, aprendí a tocar el piano a mis tres.

Las tres abrimos los ojos de par en par. Aprendió antes que yo, yo lo hice a mis cuatro. Taylor se encoje de hombres y se pasa la mano por el cuello. Ambas nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al cuarto. Dejamos a Taylor en el cuarto de las niñas de siete a diez y subimos al de las mayores.

Así estaba dividido el orfanato.

Primer cuarto: recién nacidos, que eran apenas unos siete, segundo cuarto: niños de uno a tres año, tercer cuarto: niños de cuatro a seis año, cuarto cuarto: niños de siete a diez años, y el quinto y último cuarto: el de los niños — aunque éramos puras niñas — de once en adelante.

Entramos al cuarto y la mayoría ya estaba durmiendo. Summer y Carlie corrieron hasta, literalmente, brincar a su cama. Vi como su cuerpo hacia que el colchón se hundiera y después su cuerpo se levanto dejándolas en el aire cayendo nuevamente en el. Enciendo mi luz de noche y saco mi libro en el capitulo en el que me quede. Ambas me miran con una expresión de querer decirme: _"¿enserio?". _Asiento y me enfoco en mi libro. Suelto una lagrima al llegar a la parte en la que Gus muere.

— ¿Por qué Green? ¿Por qué? — digo entre sollozos.

Mi admirador secreto tenía razón. Lloraría como nunca lo he hecho. Pero eso es algo bueno. Si un autor logra que tú llores en determinado, que rías y que te ruborices cuando el personaje lo hace, significa que es un gran libro.

Cierro mi libro y apago la luz. Me acurruco en mi cama y abrazo mi libro fuerte soltando pequeñas lágrimas. Tendría que ir al psicólogo. John Green me ha causado un gran trauma.

—Maldito Green— maldigo en un susurro.

Cierro poco a poco los ojos y termino en un profundo y— por más raro que sea— agradable sueño.

* * *

** Hola nuevamente. Aquí le dejo el capitulo. Espero sus RR.**

**Acepto criticas constructivas no insultos.**

**Las leo pronto.**

_**Anna**_


	9. Primera cita, primer beso

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes de esta historia son de la señora Meyer, todo aquel personaje que no reconozcan es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Carlie da un brinco en mi cama y yo gruño. Me mueve y yo tomo una almohada pegándole con ella. El único día libre que tengo y se le ocurre levantarme temprano.

—Bella— reniega moviéndome—. El desayuno.

—No quiero— digo tapándome con la sabana ya que alguien se había dignado a abrir las cortinas.

—Tengo tu libro de bajo la misma estrella.

—Bien, bien. Me levanto— digo sentándome en la cama y levantando ambos brazos en son de paz—. Pero deja mi libro.

—Bien, cámbiate y te veo abajo.

Resoplo haciendo que un mecho de mi pelo se mueva. Maldigo a la torturadora Carlie. Me pongo un pantalón negro, mis converse una blusa de maga larga. Bajo y todas se voltean a verme. Todas empiezan a aplaudir y yo enarco una ceja. ¿De qué me perdí? Entonces recuerdo el mini-show que hice ayer. Me sonrojo y me siento al lado de Carlie y Summer.

Tomo tres panqueques y les pongo mantequilla y jarabe. Tomo un tenedor y como lentamente el panqueque, hace demasiado que no comía.

— ¿Y bien? — cuestiona Carlie divertida.

— ¿Qué? — cuestiono con la boca llena de panqueques sin digerir.

— ¿A qué hora es tu cita con Edward?

Me atraganto con lo panqueques. ¿Cómo diablos se entero? Me tienden un vaso con leche y me la tomo toda dejando que hagan mas digeribles los trozos de comida y pasen fácilmente por mi esófago. Me limpio con una servilleta la cara y miro a Carlie la cual está asustada.

— ¿Como supiste eso? — le cuestiono tomando mas leche.

— ¡Hay por dios! — exclama como si fuera lo más obvio que existiera— Como si no hubiera oído lo que te dijo ayer.

—Espiaste mi plática con Edward.

—No espié— aclaro—. Solo escuche su plática sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta en un lugar secreto.

— Eso es espiar.

— ¿A si? — dice— No lo sabía. ¡Mi hermana tiene una cita!

—No es una cita— corrijo—. Es una… reunión social con un amigo.

—Eso es una cita.

— ¿A si? — digo con su mismo tono irónico— No lo sabía.

—Roba frases.

—Espía.

Carlie saca la lengua y yo le imito. Termino de desayunar y subo a lavarme los dientes. Me decido a tomar mi libro pero no lo encuentro.

—Carlie— mascullo.

Bajo corriendo por las escaleras y me adentro a la cocina. Ya no hay niñas en ella, solo las encargadas que se dedican a limpiar. Corro a la sala y hay varios niños de entre dos a siete años viendo aquella caricatura del dinosaurio—_Barney _si no me equivoco—. Entre ellos Taylor. Al verme se levanta del suele y corre en mi dirección. Un niño sin querer se atraviesa en su camino haciendo que esta brinque para esquivarlo. Por como iba, chocaría contra una mesa y su cráneo impactaría contra ella.

Corro hasta donde ella con ambos brazos extendidos para atraparla en cualquier segundo. La miro y esta se queda pasmada en el aire. Todos lo hacen. La televisión no sigue transmitiendo el programa, la imagen está congelada. Los niños están tan quietos como una estatua y Taylor flota en el aire. Trato de mover mi brazo y lo logro, aunque me duele. Camino hasta ella y me inclino hasta verle la cara. Su cara expresa terror por lo que pasaría después.

¿Qué pensaría? ¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nadie se mueve? ¿Por qué yo si me muevo? ¿Por qué soy la única a la que no afecta lo que sea que pasa?

Me levanto y tomo a Taylor en mis brazos y ella impacta contra mi cuerpo. Gimo y ella cae sobre mí. Me mira impresionada y yo intento sonreír, aunque no lo logro y en cambio formo una mueca. Los niños cantan la canción al unisonó del hombre con la botarga del dinosaurio. El niño que Taylor esquivo lloriquea y una encargada se lo lleva en brazos.

— ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? — cuestiona asombrada.

—Si te lo digo— digo y en mi voz se nota el dolor que me provoco su choque—, no me creerías.

Ella me mira y se quita de encima de mí. Suspiro al sentir como entra aire a mi sistema. Me levanto y ayudo a Taylor a hacerlo. Ambas caminamos hasta el patio y miles de niños corren frente a nosotras, hago a Taylor para atrás con mi brazo evitando que choquen contra ella. Cuando se quitan salimos al enorme jardín y yo busco con la mirada.

Taylor tira levemente de mi camisa y me indica que vea arriba con su dedo. Fijo mi vista a la casa de árbol situada al final del enorme jardín. Carlie llora y varias niñas se ríen de ella. Entonces Carlie toma mi rostro sin permiso y las niñas que toman su brazo toman el de Jessica y sus amigas. Gruño y corro hasta la casa de árbol con Taylor siguiéndome.

Trepo el árbol sin dificultad y cuando llego a la sima me adentro a la casa. Las niñas cesan sus burlas, pero Carlie continua sollozando. Miro a las chicas que son apenas un año menor que yo. Hacen un gesto burlesco.

— ¿Qué le hicieron?

—Solo le decimos la verdad— dice la niña que tiene la pinta de ser la líder.

— ¿Qué verdad? — le digo acercándome a ella.

—Que su padre nunca la quiso y que nunca nadie la tendrá como hija, y más aun si tiene la piel fea y estropeada por cicatrices.

Suelto una carcajada sonora y me miran todas.

—Quieres saber verdades, ¿cierto? Bueno, aquí te va una. Tu madre te abandono a ti a los tres meses de nacida. Nunca te quiso y en su trabajo no la dejaban tener hijos. Y si te lo cuestionabas, era prostituta. Fuiste algo no deseado, mi vida.

Carlie deja de sollozar y todos nos volteamos a ver a la niña con los ojos llorosos. Yo sonrió y me miran todas, tomo a Carlie y la ayudo a bajar. Antes de hacerlo yo le digo a la niña— que por lo que se llama Ángela—:

—No te quieras sentir superior aquí, porque, o estás aquí porque tus padres murieron o porque no te quisieron. Todos estamos aquí por ello, mi vida. Y siendo la más grande aquí, se la historia de todos en este orfanato.

Me bajo sumamente feliz. Es algo— se que sonara mal pero lo es— genial. Me encantaba poner en su lugar a las personas. Entramos y lo que resta de la tarde me la pase consolando a Carlie.

.

Carlie y Summer no paraban de chillar en consecuencia a mi cita de esta noche. La encargada me había dado de plazo para llegar hasta las once y media. Carlie y Summer se peleaban por lo que me iba poner, aunque ya estaba vestida. Decían que mi ropa no era la "adecuada" para cita. Yo solo les decía: _"Déjenme en paz, par de Effie's"._

Digo, mi ropa no era tan mala. Llevaba un _jersey _con cuadros negros, azul y blanco que se ceñía a mi cuerpo y me hacia ver… ¿Sexy? Un pantalón negro rasgado y mis _converse_—. En un intento de "introducirme a la moda", me puse una bandana azul en el pelo y deje mi cabellera roja suelta. No me veía mal.

Para cuando dieron las siete, Carlie, Summer y Taylor estábamos viendo un programa de televisión— que en mi opinión era malo— llamado _Un Show Más. _Podríamos ver un buen programa de comedia (como _The Big Bang Theory _o _Two and a half man_), pero no, no veríamos las _"boberías de Bella"._ Suena el timbre y vemos como una encargada se dirige a abrirla, me llaman, me levanto del sofá y— como si sus nombres también fueran Bella— las chicas también lo hacen.

Camino hasta la entrada y veo a Edward vestido similar a mí. Solo que ahora yo no llevo la bandana (ya que Carlie me obligo a quitármela).

—Y luego nosotras somos las siamesas— dice Carlie.

—Pero yo tengo solución— le digo a Carlie.

Me saco el _jersey_ y debajo tengo un camiseta de tirantes con el logo de la banda _Nirvana. _Sabía que si me la veía me haría quitármela de inmediato. Le aviento el _jersey _a la cara y exclamo:

—Vuelvo temprano, madre—le digo mofándome—. ¡Traigo suéter!

Edward sonríe y, antes de salir, me entrega una rosa negra. Lo miro extrañada y el dice:

—La pinte de ese color— lo miro y enarco una ceja—. Sé que no te gusta lo normal.

Varias voces crean un audible: _¡Ow! _Me volteo y miro a cientos de niñas que miran la escena. Las fulmino con la mirada y una encargada las obliga a entrar, incluyendo a Carlie, Taylor y Summer. La encargada me mira y me sonríe antes de cerrar la gran puerta. Edward y yo salimos por el umbral de la entrada y me guía por Tiverton a no sé dónde.

Alzo mi vista al cielo y el crepúsculo lo ha teñido del hermoso anaranjado. Miro a Edward y este sonríe, me ruborizo. Miro a mis alrededores y me topo con una mirada azul que hace que me hele. Jessica me lanza miradas envenenadas y a su lado puedo ver al chico con el que hable la otra vez. El alza la mano y hace un saludo que creo y va para mí se lo devuelvo y Jessica lo fulmina con la mirada haciendo que este se encoja de hombros.

Edward me jala del brazo y hace que corra a su lado. Me mira y sonríe y quedo anonada ante sus dientes. 32 pedazos de estrellas robados del cielo y puestos en la boca del chico. Nos frenamos y Edward pone un brazo frente mío indicando que espere. Me pide que lo siga y así lo hago. Llegamos a la entrada del viejo cine y lo miro dudosa.

—Llegamos— dice.

—Edward, el cine está cerrado desde hace años— le digo.

— ¿A si? — cuestiona divertido.

Asiento y el niega. Lo miro y el chasquea sus dedos. Las luces se encienden y el cine brilla en todo su esplendor, el letrero que hay arriba tiene el nombre de _Carrie. _Había leído el libro, fue regalo de Carlie del año pasado, pero nunca había visto la nueva versión de la película.

— ¡Esto es asombroso! — digo tapándome la boca con las manos e intentando esconder mi felicidad.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Me encanta! — le digo viéndolo a los ojos y sonrió.

—Me encanta tu sonrisa.

Siento mis mejillas arder y bajo la mirada.

—También me gustas cuando te ruborizas.

— ¿Cómo? — le cuestiono alzando la cabeza cuando estoy segura de que se me paso el rubor.

—Fue un favor saldado de un amigo de Carlisle.

No cuestione más y jale a Edward a la entrada de la puerta. Los números de las salas estaban encendidas y el puesto de dulces también, inhale el aroma a palomitas y se me hizo agua la boca. Edward pasó por debajo del estante al otro lado. Se puso un sombrero y un mandil como los que trabajan en el lugar y jugueteo:

— ¿Qué va a querer, hermosa señorita con buen gusto musical?

—Unas palomitas y unos _M&M's._

—Sale su orden— dice.

Sirve todo lo que le pedí y se quita el mandil y el gorrito. Tomamos las cosas y entramos a la sala 7. No sentamos en medio de todo y sonrió. No recordaba la última vez que venía a un cine. En la pantalla se empieza proyectar los cortos y empiezo a comer palomitas. Poco tiempo después empieza la película y me centro en ella. Me recuesto en el pecho de Edward y el pasa su brazo por mis hombros. Escondo mi rostro en su pecho en varias partes que me dan asco (como cuando hay mucha sangre o algo así) y Edward sonríe.

Para cuando termina la película ya es de noche. Sacamos todas las envolturas y los depositamos en el bote de basura. Cuando salimos del cine, todas las luces se apagan a nuestro paso. Edward y yo comentábamos animadamente sobre la película, una ráfaga de viento sopla y hace que se me erice la piel. Saco de mi bolsa mi suéter tejido y con estampado de tribal y me lo pongo. Edward sonríe y yo cuestiono:

— ¿No tienes frio?

El niega. Toco su piel y esta más caliente que el sol.

—Estas muy caliente, Edward.

—Gracias.

Proceso lo que dice y suelto un sonoro: _¡oye! _Edward suelta una carcajada y yo le pego en el hombro. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del orfanato. Me doy la vuelta quedando frente a frente con él.

—Gracias por todo, Edward.

—De nada, pequeña— sonríe y yo también—. Debo decirte algo.

— ¿Qué? — cuestiono curiosa.

—_Creo que eres bruja, pues me has hechizado_— lo miro estupefacta.

De manera instantánea pienso en las cartas de E. C. Edward Cullen. Todo concordaba, encajaba justamente.

—Eres E. C.

El se encoje de hombros y asiente. Lo abrazo y él me lo corresponde. Malditas Carlie y Summer, tenían razón. Me separo y pienso plantarle un beso en la mejilla, pero él me detiene.

—Ahí no.

Lo miro enarcando una ceja. Edward toma mi barbilla y une nuestros labios en lo que sería mi primer beso, esa primera sensación del rose de otros labios que te hace volar. Escucho varios gritos provenientes de adentro, pero lo ignoro. Paso mis manos por sus hombros y jugueteo con su crecido y lacio pelo. Edward toma mis mejillas y me acerca a un mas a él, haciéndome volar en los aires.

* * *

** Escribi esta capitulo con una cara como la de patricio (Bob esponja)**

**Las leo luego**

_**Anna**_


	10. Secretos salen a la luz

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer. Todo aquel personaje que no reconoscan es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**¡STANLEY ENLOQUECE!**

**Después de varios años sin utilizar el Salón de la Justicia, la señora Stanley (presidenta del Consejo de Tiverton) lo utiliza para hacer el ridículo al acusar a una niña de "_bruja"._**

Leo la nota del periódico y puedo ver una imagen de la señora Stanley arrastrándome. Esta es, la que creo, la copia más vendida de _Tiverton's News. _Pido parada al autobús y me bajo, camino hasta el instituto y siento la mirada de todos sobre mí.

La última semana no fue una de las mejores. Los sueños habían aumentado y se habían vuelto más horribles, los gritos que salían de mi boca por el miedo habían provocado que me obligasen a mudarme a otra habitación apartada de todo, literalmente. Era grande y de un color blanco que te hacía sentir bien, la encargada lo había acomodado a mi gusto lo cual era bueno. Carlie, Summer— Taylor no, ya que la habían adoptado y se la habían llevado a Londres— y Lauren siempre iban a hablar, estudiar o a escucharme tocar el piano que había ahí. Y si, es Lauren, la chica que me molestaba en la escuela. Pero como dije, me molestaba.

Era agradable a decir verdad. Me había pedido perdón por haberme herido e insultado. Acepte sus disculpas y empezamos a platicar, ahora se podía decir que éramos amigas. Obviamente a Jessica le desagrado la idea, y creo que la única razón por la que no me molesta es porque no quiere que las suspendan otra vez.

Camino hasta mi casillero y pongo la combinación. Miles de papeles salen, mis dibujos salen volando hacia mí, algunos de ellos ensangrentados. Grito asustada y me resbalo con uno de ellos. ¿Qué no los había quemado? Mi cabeza choca contra la pared y me provoca una gran contusión. Puedo escuchar la risa de varias chicas.

— ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? — grita alguien molesta.

— ¿Qué le paso? — dice una voz masculina.

Parpadeo varias veces tratando de recuperar la vista. Miles de personas están a mí alrededor, varias personas ríen y otras se tapan la boca. Alguien me toca la mejilla, arde.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Jessica? Pudiste haberla matado.

—Que más quisiera— dice.

—Esa fue una broma de mal gusto— dice alguien. Debe ser Edward, es el único que conozco que es muy propio.

Cuando recupero completamente la visión, veo a todos. Lauren, Edward, Jessica y el resto de su sequito me miran. Lauren me tiende la mano y la acepto. Jessica pone cara de asco.

—De seguro ya te enredo— le dice moleta—. ¿Cómo me pudiste traicionar para largarte con la bruja?

—No le llames bruja— me defiende—. Todos ya sabemos la realidad del porque de las cosas. No fue ella la del espejo, fue el conducto de ventilación. Sus padres están en el cementerio, por ello iba ahí cuando tenía pesadillas. Y todos sabemos que tu madre perdió la cordura porque la madre de Bella se quedo con el hombre que ella quería. Por eso el rencor hacia Bella.

Esa no me la esperaba. No lo sabía.

—Las marcas de Bella no tienen nada que ver— continua—. Y si Bella es "bruja" — dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos—, prefiero a una bruja a una perra.

Vuelve a tenderme la mano y yo la acepto. Me levanta y me tambaleo por el mareo, me iba a caer pero alguien me atrapa; Edward. Pasa mi brazo por su cuello y el suyo por el mío. Escucho como le dice a Lauren que él se encargaría y me ayuda a caminar. Me tropiezo varias veces, pero Edward me atrapa. Después de caminar un rato, Edward nos introduce a la biblioteca. ¿Por qué a la biblioteca? ¿Por qué no me llevo a la enfermería?

Me hace sentarme en una de las sillas. Camina de un lado al otro pasándose las manos por el pelo. Me mira y se da la vuelta, escucho que murmura algo parecido a: "Es ahora o nunca". Me levanto y le toco el hombro haciendo que se volteé de manera brusca:

— ¿Sucede algo? — cuestiono preocupada.

Edward me mira y esboza una sonrisa.

—Sucede que eras la persona más crédula que he conocido.

— ¿Eh? — cuestiono.

—Aparte de sorda.

— ¿Qué te pico? — le cuestiono.

—No, Bella, ¿a ti que te pico?

— ¡A mí no me pico nada!

—Aparte de que besas terrible.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — le digo llegando hasta el.

Lo miro a los ojos y parecen más oscuros de lo normal. Me asusto y retrocedo.

— ¡Eres una tonta, Bella!

—Cállate— gruñí.

— ¿Enserio creíste que me fijaría en ti? Tu si que tienes problemas.

— ¡Cállate! — grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Moví mis brazos con dureza. Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, miles de millones de libros salieron volando en diversas direcciones. Me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos pero Edward no lo tuvo que hacer, ninguno de los libros lo tocaron y sus bellos ojos azules se hicieron más claros y brillantes. Cuando eso termino me quite los brazos de la cabeza y mire el lugar. Las páginas de los libros caían libremente, se habían destrozado.

El chico me miro perplejo. Miro el caos que era capaz de provocar. Yo seguía tratando de formular lo que había pasado, una adolescente no puede hacer eso. Mis marcas empezaron a punzar provocándome un inmenso dolor, las gotas de sudor bajaban de mi frente hacia mis mejillas. Mis ojos ardían. Edward sonrió y chasqueo los dedos. Todo lo que había destrozado volvió a su lugar. Como si jamás hubiera sucedido.

Ahogue un grito. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Edward volvió a chasquear y el brazo que tenía su marca de nacimiento se incendio. Esta vez si grite, quise correr a la salida pero Edward movió su mano e hizo que todas las puertas se cerraran. Jalee con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía abrirla. Me di la vuelta y el estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi, con la capucha de su suéter no parecía el Edward que yo conocía.

—Entonces si eres— murmuro viéndome a los ojos.

Su dulce mirada celeste se había convertido a una roja y penetrante. Podía sentir mis lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas. El puso su mano en mi mejilla y limpio una, lo empuje y camine a varios metros lejos de él.

— ¿Qué eres? — le cuestione con voz quebrada al chico que minutos atrás estaba en llamas, el solo sonrió— ¿Qué eres?

—Mas bien, ¿qué somos? — corrigió, miro mi cara de horror y esbozo una sonrisa, al parecer le divertía— Somos un clan que lleva miles y miles de años en la tierra, tú has oído sobre ello siempre, ¿o no, Bella? Te lo dicen mucho en la escuela…

— ¿Qué eres? — gruñí interrumpiéndolo, sus juegos me tenían harta— ¡Dilo!

—Soy brujo, Bella— dijo tranquilo mientras sonreía levemente, como si recordara algo—. Somos brujos, pero sería como decirle nerd a un chico listo, yo prefiero el término conjurador.

Entonces todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas se acomodaron a la perfección. Todas las burlas eran ciertas. Era un monstro, una bruja. Eso lo explicaba todo. Lo que ocurrió con el espejo, mis marcas de nacimiento, las cosas que se movían, todo lo que me había sucedido.

Una bruja. Una marginada. Una rara. Yo era todo aquello. Todo lo que no quería. Mis demonios me habían ganado, me habían consumido hasta transformarme en lo que ahora soy, una conjuradora. ¡No, no, no!

Pero y si era una broma de su parte. O un sueño quizás. Me pellizco el brazo y suelto un gemido por el dolor. Edward me mira enarcando una ceja. Lo miro y me acerco a él, miro sus ojos rojos, sacudo la cabeza, y le reclamo:

— ¿Qué clase de estúpida broma es esta?

— ¿De que hablas? — dice— Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad.

—Claro— digo irónica—. Que buenos efectos especiales, pero si lo hiciste para impresionarme o para jugar conmigo, te fallo. Pero debo admitir, me encantan tus lentes de contacto.

Me doy la vuelta y me encamino hasta la puerta. Una llama sale disparada y hace que grite y retroceda, me tropiezo y me desplomo en el suelo de madera. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que Edward y yo estamos encerrados en un círculo de fuego. Tomo en cuenta mi habilidad atlética— que es la más desastrosa que existe— y me decido a brincar. Corro para tomar impulso y salto. Me quedo paralizada en el aire, involuntariamente me doy vuelta y quedo frente a Edward.

—Debes dejar que te explique, Bella. No puedes correr por ahí diciendo que soy brujo, te darían por Carlota dos.

— ¡Bájame!

—Solo si prometes que no correrás, no hasta que te explique todo.

Asiento y él me baja delicadamente. "Bien poderes, si es que soy bruja, no me defrauden ahora". Muevo mis manos con dureza y Edward sale disparado chocando con la pared.

— ¡Wow! — digo mirando mis manos.

El fuego que me rodea se extingue y corro hasta la puerta, jalo con todas mis fuerzas. Siento punzadas en mi cabeza que hacen que caiga rendida al piso, grito y pido que pare. Escucho pasos y trato de arrastrarme para alejarme.

—Parece que alguien capta rápido lo de "poderes" — dice Edward haciendo comillas.

— ¡Has que pare! — le digo tomando entre mis manos mi cabeza.

—No— dice divertido. Suelto un grito desgarrador y Edward se tapa los oídos—. ¡Cállate! Nos escucharan los profanos.

— ¿Quiénes son… los profanos? — digo jadeante.

—Personas sin poderes; que no son dignos de respeto.

—No… no comprendo.

—Es por eso que debo explicarte. Pero debes dejar de atacarme y correr.

—Bien— digo—. ¡Pero has que pare!

Los ojos de Edward vuelven a ser azules y las punzadas se van. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire el cual suelto minutos después, repito la acción varias veces. Gotas de sudor y lágrimas llegan hasta el piso. Me pongo boca abajo y trato de impulsarme con ambos brazos, fallo y azoto contra el piso.

Unos brazos me atrapan, forcejeo y él me suelta, antes de golpearme contra el piso, levito y grito.

— ¿Gritaras cada vez que haga algo mágico?

— ¿Tu pretendes que me acostumbre en cinco minutos?

—Al menos deja de gritar.

—Deja de hacer cosas anormales. ¡Y bájame! — exijo.

Edward, creo y me suelta, y azoto contra el piso. Me levanto tomando las manijas de la puerta, me trato de mantener en pie y cuando lo consigo Edward me hace una señal pidiendo que lo siga. Camino dudosa y me freno a medio camino.

—Vamos, no muerdo— asegura—. Y perdón si te dije eso, era para que enfurecieras, debía comprobarlo.

Lo miro con ganas que matarlo. Edward toma su cabeza con ambas manos y poco a poco se va inclinando hasta estar de rodillas en el piso.

—Bella— se queja—. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Lo miro y este suspira. Me mira como si quisiera matarme y se levanta. Sonrió, esto de tener poderes mágicos sería divertido. Camino hasta donde está y le sonrió.

—Creo que tengo ventaja.

—Ni lo pienses, noagra.

— ¿Noagra?

—Pronto lo comprenderás.

* * *

**Hermana perdida ¡Ven a mi! Okno. Pero es un gusto conocer a una chica con los mismos gustos por series de comedia.**

**¿Me merezco algún RR?**

**Las leo pronto.**

_**Anna**_


End file.
